Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?
by melanie-potterhead17
Summary: Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ? Happy end
1. Chapter 1 : La petite espionne

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ? Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Rappel (Attention Spoil) : Harry est persuadé que Draco est un nouveau Mangemort mais Hermione et Ron n'y croient pas.

Katie Bell est à St Mangouste à cause du collier ensorcelé et Ron avait fini à l'infirmerie après avoir bu une bouteille empoisonné.

Harry émis des hypothèses crédibles sur l'implication du blond dans ces « accidents ».

Mes éléments ajoutés : A cause des soupçons de Harry, Hermione commençait à douter de son amoureux, même s'il lui avait juré ne pas faire partie de ces partisans de magie noire.

Chapitre 1 : La petite espionne

Pendant la soirée de Slughorn, alors que Cormac et Hermione étaient en pleine conversation, ils furent interrompus.

C'était Rusard, il entra en criant au scandale dans la salle, en plein milieu de la fête, calmant ceux qui dansaient et faisant taire ceux qui parlaient.

Les deux amis, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui et écoutant avec une attention particulière le moindre de ses grognements.

A l'étonnement de la jeune femme, il n'était pas seul.

Elle vit la seule chose qui pouvait encore plus le désarçonner : Drago Malefoy traîné par l'oreille vers eux par Argus Rusard.

"Professeur Slughorn," siffla Rusard, ses yeux semblant être ceux d'un fou à la lumière de la pièce, tant il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un élève en faute, "j'ai découvert ce garçon rôdant dans les couloirs. Il prétend avoir été invité à votre fête et être en retard. L'avez-vous invité ?" Malefoy se tira de l'emprise de Rusard, furieux. "Bien, je n'ai pas été invité !" dit-il avec colère. "J'essayais d'entrer de force, heureux ?" "Non, je ne le suis pas !" dit Rusard, son visage en accord parfait avec ses mots. "Vous allez avoir des ennuis ! Le Directeur n'a-t-il pas interdit les promenades nocturnes dans le château, sauf permission spéciale que vous n'avez pas, hein ?" "Ça ira, Argus, ça ira," dit Slughorn, essayant de le calmer. "C'est Noël, et ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir venir à une fête. Juste pour cette fois, nous oublierons de le punir ; tu peux rester, Draco." L'expression de déception outragée de Rusard était parfaitement prévisible ; mais pourquoi, pensa Hermione en l'observant, Malefoy semblait-il lui aussi peu heureux de cette décision ? Et pourquoi Rogue regardait-il Malefoy en colère et... Était-ce possible ? ... Un peu effrayé ? Mais avant que Harry ait enregistré ce qu'il avait vu, Rusard avait fait demi-tour et s'était éloigné, murmurant dans sa barbe ; Malefoy prit un air souriant et remercia Slughorn pour sa générosité, le visage de Rogue redevant aussi impénétrable qu'à son habitude. "Ce n'est rien, rien du tout," dit Slughorn, interrompant les remerciements de Malefoy. "J'ai bien connu ton grand-père, après tous..." "Il a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous, monsieur," dit Malefoy rapidement. "Il disait que vous étiez le meilleur préparateur de Potions qu'il ai jamais connu..." Hermione regarda Malefoy. Ce n'étaient pas les compliments qui l'intriguait ; elle avait assez souvent Malefoy faire la même chose avec Rogue. C'était le fait que Malefoy, étrangement, semblait malade. Elle vit alors que Malefoy avait des cernes profondes sous les yeux et que sa peau avait pris une teinte distinctement grisâtre. "Je voudrais vous dire un mot, Draco," dit Rogue soudainement. "Voyons, Séverus," dit Horace, hoquetant encore, "c'est Noël, ne soyez pas trop dur -" "Je suis le Directeur de sa Maison, et je déciderai à quel point être dur, ou pas," dit Rogue sèchement. "Suivez-moi, Draco." Ils partirent, Rogue en avant, Malefoy semblant irrité. Hermione resta immobile un moment, hésitante, puis dit, "Je serai de retour tout de suite, McLaggen" "Bien," dit-il gaiement. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser afin de non seulement échapper à cet homme qui la dégoutait et de plus, espionner Malefoy pour vérifier les dires d'Harry à son sujet. Elle n'y croyait pas à cette histoire mais elle se devait de vérifier. Pour se rassurer et faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait « Harry a raison, Malefoy est un Mangemort, il n'y a plus d'espoirs ni pour lui, ni pour nous deux. »

Elle passa devant Harry et lui tira sa cape d'invisibilité hors de sa poche en lui chuchotant : « fais-moi confiance, je t'expliquerai, je te promets Harry » .Alors il la lui laissa sans vraiment avoir le choix, puisqu'elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de donner son accord.

Il lui fut facile, une fois hors de la fête, d'enfiler la cape d'Harry , le couloir étant complètement désert. Ce qui fut plus difficile fut de retrouver Rogue et Malefoy. Elle descendit le couloir, le bruit de ses pas masqué par la musique et les conversations émanant toujours du bureau de Slughorn derrière elle. Peut-être Rogue avait-il emmené Malefoy à son bureau, dans les Caves... Ou peut-être l'escortait-il jusqu'à la Chambre Commune des Serpentards... Hermione pressa son oreille contre chaque porte du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit des voix.

 **"... ne peux pas te permettre d'échouer, Draco, parce que si tu es expulsé -" "Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ?" "J'espère que c'est la vérité, parce que les deux étaient maladroits et idiots. Tu es déjà suspecté d'y avoir participé." "Qui me suspecte ?" dit Malefoy en colère. "Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai rien fait, ok ? Cette Bell doit avoir un ennemi que personne ne connaît - ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous faites, je ne suis pas stupide, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas – je peux vous arrêter !"Il y eut une pause puis Rogue dit tranquillement, "Ah... Cette chère tante Bellatrix t'as enseigné l'Occlumencie à ce que je voie. Quelles pensées essais-tu de cacher à ton maître, Draco ?"**

« Ton maître » ? Étais-ce là la preuve de ce qu'elle craignait ?

De plus, elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que Malefoy parle ainsi à Rogue - Rogue, à qui il avait toujours montré du respect, de la sympathie même. C'était étrange. Très étrange.

 **"Je n'essaie rien de lui cacher, je veux juste que vous ne vous en mêliez pas !"**

 **"Donc c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as évité cette année ? Tu as craint que j'interfère ?**

 **Tu te rends compte que, quiconque ne serait pas venu dans mon bureau après que je lui**

 **ai répété d'y venir, Draco -"**

 **"Alors mettez-moi une retenue ! Dénoncez-moi à Dumbledore !" dit Malefoy, moqueur.**

 **Il y eut une autre pause. Alors Rogue dit, "Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai envie de faire ni l'un ni l'autre."**

 **"Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de me dire de venir à votre bureau alors !"**

 **"Écoutes-moi," dit Rogue, sa voix tellement basse que Hermione dû pousser son oreille un peu plus contre le trou de la serrure pour entendre. "J'essaye de t'aider. J'ai juré à ta mère que je te protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Draco -"**

 **"On dirait que vous allez devoir le rompre, alors, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est mon travail, il me l'a donné et je le fais, j'ai un plan et il va fonctionner, il prend juste un peu plus de temps que prévu !"**

 **« Un plan » ? Mais de quoi parle –t-il ? Il n'en a jamais fait mention … Elle doutait, avait-elle bien fait de lui donner un peu de sa confiance ?**

 **Plus elle écoutait et plus elle se rapprochait de cette vérité qui l'effrayait...**

 **"Quel est ton plan ?"**

 **"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !"**

 **"Si tu me dis ce que tu essais de faire, je pourrais t'aider..."**

 **"J'ai toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin, merci, je ne suis pas seul !"**

 **"Tu étais certainement tout seul ce soir, ce qui était extrêmement idiot, errant dans les couloirs sans surveillance, sans protection, ce sont des erreurs élémentaires que le -"**

 **"Crabbe et Goyle serait avec moi si vous ne les aviez pas mis en retenue !"**

 **"Baisse d'un ton !" intima Rogue tandis que la voix de Malefoy s'était faite plus forte avec l'excitation. "Si vos amis Crabbe et Goyle ont l'intention d'obtenir leurs BUSEs en Défense**

 **Contre les Forces du Mal cette fois, ils devront travailler plus dur qu'ils ne le faisaient**

 **auparav -"**

 **"Pour quoi faire ?" dit Malefoy. "Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, pas vrai, un jeu ? Comme si l'un d'entre nous avait besoin de se protéger de la Magie Noire -"**

 **« Oh nan … il n'avait pas osé dire ça ? » prononça-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Hermione n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle était venu chercher. Mais la curiosité de connaitre la fin de la conversation se fit intense et elle ne put se résoudre à se lever et partir.**

 **"C'est un jeu qui est essentiel pour réussir, Draco !" dit Rogue. "Où crois-tu que j'aurais été toutes ces années, si je n'avais pas su comment jouer ? Écoutes-moi maintenant ! Tu es imprudent d'errer la nuit, pour te faire attraper, et si tu places ta confiance dans desamis comme Crabbe et Goyle -"**

 **"Ce ne sont pas les seuls, j'ai d'autres mes personnes à qui me fier !"**

 **"Alors pour ne pas te fier à moi, je pourrais -"**

 **"Je sais ce que vous préparez ! Vous voulez me voler ma gloire !"**

Il y eut une autre pause, **puis Rogue dit froidement, "Tu parles comme un enfant. Je peux comprendre que la capture et l'emprisonnement de ton père t'as bouleversé, mais -"**

La gryffondor devait réagir car elle entendit les pas de Malefoy de l'autre côté de la porte mais sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de découvrir ne put rien faire, elle ne bougea pas. La porte s'ouvrait sur elle et elle finit collée au mur par un réflexe inattendu. Elle vit alors Malefoy partir encourant dans le couloir, il passa la porte ouverte du bureau de Horace, tourna, et disparut. Osant à peine respirer, Miss Granger resta accroupi pendant que Rogue émergeait lentement de la salle de classe. Une expression insondable au visage, il retourna à la fête.


	2. Chapter 2 : La Révélation

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 2 : La Révélation

Hermione resta sur le sol, cachée sous la cape, accroupie contre le mur, son esprit rempli par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et d'un coup elle éclata en sanglots.

Puis elle pleura un temps qui sembla infini. Elle avait voulu savoir, maintenant elle savait et le regrettait amèrement, sa voix continuerai de la torturer encore longtemps. Et Harry aussi. Car oui, ils avaient, à son plus grand regret, tous les deux raisons.

Elle pleurait car tout ce en quoi elle croyait –dont Malefoy et ses belles paroles- éclatèrent en éclats. Il n'y avait plus d'amour, ni même d'espoir, elle qui s'était attendue à ce que le guerre arrive vite , elle mis du temps à réaliser qu'en réalité, elle était belle et bien là, présente, dure et dévastatrice et elle faisais déjà ravage. Ravage sur elle, son cœur, sa passion, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était perdue elle-même et que rien ne sera jamais pareil, perdu pour toujours, sans retour possible. Elle ne retrouvera jamais cette innocence qui lui fut arraché si soudainement.

Elle pleurait et aurais voulu trouvé une épaule consolatrice ou une oreille attentive, quelqu'un qui lui aurait dit le nécessaire pour la réconforter et faire naitre un sourire sur son doux visage .Malheureusement, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier pendant cet instant difficile. Les conséquences auraient été terribles si elle avait dû raconter ce qui c'était passé entre elle et lui à Harry ou pire à Ron. Les autres n'étaient pas des amis d'Hermione à proprement parler et ils n'auraient été d'aucune aide vu l'état déplorable de la Gryffondor. Elle était terriblement seule et ne savais à qui se confier. Mais elle avait besoin d'en parler, c'était certain.

Elle se leva, hotta la cape, la rangea et se décida enfin à marcher un peu. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte c'est dans la direction que le beau blond avait emprunté quelques instants auparavant qu'elle fila.

Elle alla où ses pas la menais, elle errait dans le château. Sans but, sans envies, sans motivations.

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle traversa plusieurs couloirs et descendit des escaliers. Marcha encore et encore, elle ne savait pas où elle finirait, ni quand elle s'arrêtera de marcher inutilement et se décidera enfin de retourner dans la tour de gryffondor pour se blottir dans son lit et pleurer encore jusqu'à ce que son cœur explose, que sa tête soit douloureuse et son corps à sec.

Pour l'instant elle marcha, c'est ce qui lui permettait de ne pas trop cogiter mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait passer par la souffrance au moins cette journée, pour parvenir à oublier ou du moins que a lui fasse moins mal quand elle y pense.

Mais elle marchait, et soudainement une voix l'arrêta net dans sa démarche. Une voix qui l'appela derrière elle. « Granger » disais la voix. Mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner, pas voir cette personne, encore moins soutenir son regard et lui mentir en disant que tout allais bien. Alors elle ne se retourna pas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir la personne se rapprocher petit-à-petit d'elle. Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir. Alors il la prit dans ces bras et commença à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Et une larme sortit des yeux de la jeune femme, une seule goutte. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la fit pivoter jusqu'à lui comme ils l'auraient fait en dansant. Et alors, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et Hermione se retient de lui crier dessus. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait A ce moment-là elle aurait pu faire un million de chose : le frapper, le gifler, partir en courant, lui jeter un sort, lui expliquer qu'elle savait, s'excuser de l'avoir espionner, lui crier qu'il était un menteur et manipulateur ou s'énerver simplement. Malgré tous les choix qui s'offraient à elle, elle ne fit rien, rien du tout. Il remarqua la larme qui coulait sur sa joue droite. Il ne s'y attendait pas et montra sa surprise par l'expression de son visage, ce qui était assez rare chez lui, cet homme, celui dont elle était amoureuse et pour qui elle aurait tout donné. Même si elle doutait que ce soit réciproque vu ce qu'elle avait découvert. Un mangemort ne pourrai jamais aimé une sang de bourbe, elle en était persuadé : voilà pourquoi elle n'a jamais cru que son amoureux était dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres mais elle avais surpris la conversation et tout avais changé : ce n'est plus de son intégrité qu'elle doutais mais de son amour pour elle et elle ne savais pas ce qui était le plus douloureux pour elle. Ainsi plusieurs questions défilèrent dans sa tête, elle se sentit mal de nouveau et c'est alors qu'elle blottit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle pour pleurer encore d'avantage.

Draco hésita à demander ce qui lui était arrivé, cela devait être grave puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Mais se résigna en pensant qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler car cela était tôt et encore trop douloureux, et puis il savait qu'elle finirait par se confier. Il ne se cachait rien. Rien sauf l'existence du tatouage en forme de serpent sur son bras mais s'il lui avait caché cela c'était pour son bien, car elle essayera de le protéger de son maître et tous ceux qui se sont mis au travers de son chemin on finit par y laisser la vie.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva la tête, regroupa tout son courage, et le regarda dans les yeux, puis elle prit la parole, une seule phrase courte mais claire : « Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ? »

Il ne s'y attendait pas, il ne pensait pas être la source du malheur de sa bien-aimée.

Il ne comprit pas. Ou fit semblant de ne pas comprendre du moins, car il n'y avait eu qu'un seul mensonge impliquant lui-même des sous-mensonges. «Que ce passe-t-il Hermione chérie ? De quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom ? »

« -Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-nan je ne vois pas, je suis occlumans et non pas legilimiens je te rappel mademoiselle !

\- Je te parle de TU-SAIS-QUI, tu m'as menti, il est ton maître »

-« Mione d'où sort tu cela ? Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Je ne suis pas partisan de Voldemort ! »

Etait-il sérieux ? il n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui avouer et en plus il niait ! Quel lâche ! La pauvre se sentait trahi et tombait de vraiment très haut.

-Ne me ment pas Drago ! Je sais Tout !

-Arête tu te fais du mal

-Nan, TU me fais du mal, Cette Relation me fais du mal, ne confonds pas tout. Et puisque tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu ne voies pas d'inconvénients à relever ta manche gauche. Maintenant. Vas-y je t'attends. »

Drago ne bougea plus, il était dans une impasse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il dire la vérité en essayant de la convaincre qu'il la lui cachait pour son bien ? Ou continuer de nier ? Il ne dit rien et, silencieusement, remonta sa manche pour lui dévoiler ce que personne n'avait jamais vu sur lui, pas même ses parents, puis il remit sa manche en place et pour la première fois baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard brisée et pleins de colère de celle qu'il aime.

« -Voilà je ne peux pas te faire confiance vu que tu m'as menti sur ça et tout ce que cela implique. Tu sais quoi j'en ai marre de toi, de tes mensonges ! Je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors que tu me mens constamment ! Nous deux c'est fini. Tu peux me remplacer en te tapant toute les filles de Poudlard pas de problème mais moi tu m'oublies ! Et ne reviens jamais me parler, tu me dégoutes.

-Hermione attend bien sûr que si tu peux me faire confiance, essaya –t-il pour la retenir.

-Je ne vois pas comment. J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'ai vraiment essayé mais les sentiments ne suffisent pas. Ça m'attriste énormément mais je ne peux plus rien pour nous deux. »

Et elle s'enfuit pour reprendre le programme prévu avant cette rencontre :son lit, ses larmes, mouchoirs par milliers et douleur atroce jusqu'au petit matin.


	3. Chapter 3 : La Réconciliation

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 3 : La Réconciliation

Le lendemain, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, ni même regardé, aucune parole, aucun sourire. La seule chose que l'on pouvait voir c'était cette larme bloquée dans ses yeux qui témoignait de sa souffrance. Elle se demandait sérieusement comment ils en étaient arrivé la alors qu'a quelque jours seulement ils étaient plus proche et complice que jamais.

Et lui aussi se demandait cela. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait su et qui d'autres étaient au courant. Si son père apprenait tout cela il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisse leur relation en suspens. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle passe devant lui comme si c'était un inconnu, comme si cela n'avait jamais existé, comme si cela n'avait jamais été réel. Cela lui faisait du mal. Il avait décidé qu'il irait lui parler dans deux ou trois jours quand elle se serait calmé en espérant que cela aboutirait à une réconciliation et attendant pas question qu'elle ne le voit avec Pansy ou une autre fille. Elle pourrait imaginer qu'il avait tourné la page et passé à autre chose. De tout façon il se fiche pas mal d'elles, il n'y en à qu'une qui fait battre son cœur et il ne peut pas prendre le risque de la perdre, il ne veut pas, il ne le supporterai pas. Pour lui c'était inconcevable de laisser Hermione.

« Hermione, avait-il dit, j'ai besoin de te parler

-Vas-t'en !

-Non attends s'il te plait c'est important.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller tu es sourd ?

-Eh bien je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas adressé la parole.

-et je fais quoi la ? Donc c'est bon tu peux t'en aller.

-Non je dois te dire quelque chose.

-eh bien dit moi mais rapide alors je n'ai pas que ça à faire non plus.

-Merci, ne t'inquiète pas je serai bref. Oui, il est vrai que depuis peu, je porte la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras gauche, mais cela ne me plais guère. Mes parents m'y ont forcé tu dois me croire Hermione ! Il en va de leur survie et de la mienne.

-Mais comment te croire tu as des …

-Des ?

-Tu as dit avoir des plans, et que tu ferais ce qu'il t'avait demandé…

-Attends,… personne d'autres que toi n'est au courant ?

-Non ne t'en fait pas il n'y a que moi. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre je ne t'ai pas dénoncé.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais je me demande comment sais-tu tout cela ? Où as-tu entendu dire ça ?

-Ta conversation avec Rogue, pendant la fête du professeur Slughorn.

-Ne me dis pas que … tu écoutais à la porte ?

-Oui, dit-elle peu fière d'elle.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu m'espionnais ?

-Nan ce n'était pas de l'espionnage …

-C'est quoi alors d'après toi ?

-Le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la vérité chez un menteur ! Et encore faudrait-il être sûr que tu n'aies pas menti à Rogue !

-Tu es cruelle de dire ça, je te l'ai caché pour ton bien ! Si je t'avais avoué avoir la marque, tu aurais cru que j'étais de son côté et comme ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai préféré ne pas t'affoler.

-C'est vrai que là je ne suis pas affolé du tout, je suis même très détendu, ça se voit non ? –ironisa-t-elle. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, as-tu une mission à accomplir donné par Voldemort lui-même ? Et de ce que tu as dit à Rogue y avait-il des mensonges ?

-Oui et Oui. Tout d'abord oui c'est vrai, j'ai une mission et j'ai l'intention de faire ce qu'il me demande, non pas parce que ça me plaise ni m'amuse mais parce que le maître des ténèbres retiens mon père prisonnier et que si j'échoue, il nous tuera tous, y compris tante Bella et oncle Rodolphe, après nous avoir jeté le doloris pendant des heures et des heures. Alors oui je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir donc je ne dois pas échouer, je vais faire ce qu'il me demande, c'est le seul moyen que je m'en sorte, et ma famille aussi ils comptent sur moi et je ne vais pas les abandonnés. Ensuite, j'ai menti à Rogue en niant avoir été l'auteur du collier et de la bouteille. Mais les deux n'ont pas atteint la cible prévue et je me sens atrocement mal de savoir que j'ai fait du mal à de jeunes étudiants innocents.

-Je comprends. Mais peu importe le pourquoi de tes motivations, tu l'aides, tu es dans ses rangs, tu portes la marque et tu es à l'origine de ces attaques. C'est suffisant pour prouver que tu es un mangemort ! Et sortir avec un mangemort est au-dessus de mes forces. S'il te plaît renonce Drago…

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Hermione.

-Alors tu ne peux pas non plus me demander de rester avec toi alors que je sais qui tu es et ce que tu fais. Tu as l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ! Tu as blessé Katie Bell avec le collier et failli tuer Ron avec ta bouteille empoisonné. En plus, ça aurait pu toucher Slughorn ou pire Dumbledore !

A ce nom, son sang se glaça et il se figea. Elle crut comprendre mais elle voulait en être certaine

« -Draco, … ne me dit pas que …

-Si mione, c'est Dumbledore que Voldemort veut voir mourir de ma propre main. Et je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force ni la puissance de me mesurer à un homme comme lui. Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux mais je besoin de toi, ta force et ton intelligence.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais t'aider dans ta mission ?

-Je ne te demande pas de m'aider à le tuer mais de m'aider à trouver une solution pour sauver ma famille, et moi aussi au passage… à moins que tu ne veuilles me savoir mort depuis que tu as appris ce que je te cachais.

-C'est vrai que je t'en veux beaucoup mais pas à ce point-là.

-Alors tu comptes m'aider ?

-Essayer tout du moins. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir si cela tourne au drame.

-Merci ma belle, tu es vraiment la meilleure ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

-Tout un tas de bêtise je pense, dit-elle en riant.

Et il la suivit dans son rire, tout en prenant sa main, et en approchant son corps du sien et il déposa à doux baiser sur les lèvres de la gryffondor.


	4. Chapter 4 : Dans leurs têtes

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 4 : Dans leurs têtes

Puis l'heure du déjeuner sonna et ils durent se quitter. Il prit la direction de la grande salle tandis qu'elle restait planté là, un peu perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter de l'aider. C'était de la folie ! Certes, elle l'aimait mais cela ne lui ressemblait guère de perdre la raison à ce point !

Elle avait besoin d'y voir clair, d'y réfléchir sereinement, à tête reposée et parti alors hors du château pour prendre l'air.

Elle se posa dans le parc et ferma les yeux comme pour lire dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner et le dénoncer. Elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle lui prêterait main forte c'en était certain, mais comment ? Surtout en évitant que ces deux amis soient au courant de leur relation secrète, que les autres sachent ce qu'est Draco en réalité, qu'elle change de camp en quelque sorte même si elle ne résignerait pas à tuer des innocents et aider des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui fallait donc un plan qui conviendrait à passer outre toutes ces contraintes. Elle se promit d'y réfléchir dans l'après-midi mais elle sentit son ventre lui rappeler que c'était l'heure du repas. Et elle fonça à la grande salle. En entrant, elle remarqua à la table verte, un blond accoudé à la table, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qui pourrait se tramer dans la tête du jeune homme.

Au même moment, le jeune homme reprit ces esprits, se rendit compte qu'il était regardé une très belle brune. On voyait les étoiles dans ces yeux quand il le regardait et il en était tellement heureux qu'il sentit son sourire s'élargir. Puis il savait que c'était dangereux de rester là à se faire des regards et des sourires car ils pouvaient se faire remarquer. Alors, à contre cœur, il quitta la salle.

En marchant dans les couloirs, il reprit le cours de ses pensées. Il repensa à sa dernière discussion avec elle. Il regretta de lui en avoir parlé, en avouant, il la mettait en danger, en plus elle avait découvert sa vrai nature, tout ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter. Même si c'était évident qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi elle pourrait lui être utile. Elle ne pourrait pas l'aider. Rien n'était possible, il était dans une impasse. Et même la plus brillante élève de sa génération n'y pouvais rien, il le savait. Et il imaginait comment cela allait finir : il serait soit renvoyé, soit il finirait à Azkaban, tué par des détraqueurs ou bien tué par le seigneur des ténèbres pour avoir échoué. Chouette avenir pour en gamin de 16 ans !

Il était loin de se douter quelle tournure prendrait véritablement la suite des évènements.

Ce chapitre est plus petit que les autres et un peu moins constructif dans le sens où il n'y a pas d'action réelle et l'histoire n'avance pas mais je pense que cela permets de nous mettre au clair sur les mentalités et objectifs des personnages avant que les véritables actions se déroulent. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et votre point de vu m'intéresse grandement ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5 : le plan

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 5 : Le plan

La fois suivante où ils se croisèrent, Draco l'arrêta, s'excusant de l'avoir mise en danger en lui avouant la vérité et la suppliant de ne pas laissé cela impacter sur ses sentiments. Elle répondit :

\- Ecoute pour moi, tout ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière n'a rien changé, ni mes sentiments ni ma façon de te voir ni mon envie de te prendre dans mes bras chaque fois que tu es proche de moi….

-Merci Mione,…

-Attend, je n'ai pas fini, je pense être capable de t'accepter tel que tu es avec cette marque sur ton bras. Puisque je sais que tu ne l'as pas voulu. Et moi je ne veux pas te perdre surtout à cause de j'ai décidé de t'aider. Et j'ai un plan.

-Sérieusement ? Tu es vraiment géniale ! Ca fait des mois que je ne sais pas qui faire et toi tu trouves la solution en moins d'une journée ! Vraiment efficace miss-je-sais-tout !

-Je sais je suis… mais je te permets pas de te moquer de mon intelligence comme ça !

-T'inquiète ce n'était pas de la moquerie !

-Y a intérêt sinon je ne te dévoile pas le plan !

-Chouette tu vas pouvoir m'éclairer alors !

-Mouais, bon okay ... alors le plan consiste à faire croire que tu as réussi ta mission, un faux-assassinat avec la mise en scène et tout pour qu'il y croit. Mais avant il va falloir convaincre Dumbledore de se cacher, se faire passer pour mort et ainsi continuer d'œuvrer pour le bien dans la suite de la guerre dans l'ombre, sans que personne d'autres que nous trois soit au courant de cela. Ainsi Voldemort y croira et sera satisfait et tu seras protégé. Ensuite lorsque l'ordre du Phoenix et l'armée de Dumbledore parviendra à le détruire, Dumbledore pourra arrêter de se cacher. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Très ingénieux. Bon il faudra voir les détails mais dans les grandes lignes ça ne me parait cohérent et plausible. Tu es brillante !

-Au départ, J'avais aussi pensé à des faux témoins qui feraient des témoignages bidons pour rendre la chose plus crédible mais je ne suis pas certaine en réalité, je pense que moins il y a de personne au courant et mieux c'est il y a moins de risque de fuite dans ce cas-là.

-Tout dépend, il y a forcément des gens en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance.

-Certes, mais ces gens dont nous parlons sont de notre côté et Voldemort ne croit qu'en ses partisans les plus fidèles. Et il est impossible qu'ils nous aident sur ce coup là !

-Tu oublies quelque chose …

-Ah oui ? Laquelle s'il te plaît ?

-Rogue.

-Rogue ? Même pas en rêve !

-Mione c'est mon parrain !

-Et alors ? Tes parents sont tes parents et ta tante est ta tante et pourtant ils ne peuvent pas nous aider. Ton parrain c'est pareil.

-Pas exactement

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je sais certaines choses

-Et tu ne m'en parles pas ?

-Ce sont des choses très confidentielles

-Aller arête de faire des mystères et dit moi

\- Le serment inviolable. Il me protègera coûte que coûte. Il ne mettra certainement pas sa vie en danger pour son « maître ».

-Je suis au courant, j'ai surpris votre conversation je te rappel …

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne me fait pas à l'idée.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Etrangement, pas du tout. Tu m'as libéré d'un secret et de la peur de te perdre qu'il engendrait constamment…

-Et bien tu vois je ne suis pas partie au courant !

-Et heureusement, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sortie sans toi. C'est vrai non seulement tu m'aides à ne pas déprimer et en plus tu trouves des plans pour me sortir de mon affaire. D'ailleurs je dois te remercier pour ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas va, à charge de revanche par contre ! dit-elle en riant

-Mais j'y compte bien mademoiselle Granger, dit-il en la prenant par la taille et l'approchant de lui prêt à l'embrasser, mais il se stoppa en entendant le bruit de pas arrivant à l'angle du couloir, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse démasquer ! Il repoussa donc la jeune Gryffondor et fit semblant de se prendre la tête avec celle que tous croyait être son ennemie :

\- Lâche-moi sale sang-de-bourbe ! cria-t-il pensant que ce serait un simple élève de première ou deuxième année.

Or, ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui arriva, outrée par les propos du jeune homme. Elle fila donc droit vers eux et prit une mine sévère.


	6. Chapter 6:Entre McGonagall & Dumbledore

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 6 : Entre McGonagall et Dumbledore.

-Malefoy, la gravité de vos propos vont vous couter cher ! J'enlève 100 point à Serpentard pour votre méchanceté envers miss Granger, vous viendrez avec moi en retenu jusqu'à la fin du mois, et je vous emmène voir Dumbledore dès maintenant ! Il faut que vous comprenez que ce n'est pas normal, c'est de la discrimination pure cette histoire de sang ! Allons-y. Elle se tourna vers Hermione : Venez aussi, il faudra que vous vous expliquez une bonne fois pour toute avec ce jeune homme pour que cela cesse !

Ainsi, ils prirent, tous les trois, la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. A mi-chemin, un élève arrêta la professeur pour une urgence. Elle laissa donc le couple en les ordonnant de continuer sans elle, sans oublier d'ajouter qu'elle saurait s'ils n'y s'y rendaient pas et que les conséquences seraient fâcheuses.

Alors ils continuèrent, et quelque mètre plus loin, Drago s'arrêta.

-Désolé Herm' j'ai paniqué je ne savais pas quoi dire… mais je te jure que je ne le pense pas c'est juste pour notre couverture.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, ça aurait pu être Ron, Ginny ou Harry qui passaient et ta réaction aurait été appropriée. Pas de chance. Et dans un sens tant mieux, on n'aurait pas eu meilleur occasion pour parler à Dumbledore de notre plan.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison ! Mais même avec le plan, il me sanctionnera pour l'insulte.

-Enfaite je ne pense pas parce que j'ai une petite idée, peut-être qu'on pourrait lui expliquer pour nous deux aussi et il comprendra et n'en parlera point. On peut lui faire confiance. En plus, il s'en doutera lorsqu'il verra que je t'aide avec le plan et tout ça. Comme ça on lui prouve que tu as changé et que tu ne tiens plus ce genre de propos !

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire cela ?

-Certaine.

-Tu es vraiment parfaite !

-Je sais ! Bon on y retourne !

-Oui mais avant je voudrais finir ce qu'on a commencé, dit-il, avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Il vérifia que personne ne passais par là et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se décolèrent, ils filèrent en direction du bureau, sans parler et arrivèrent rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7 : Discussion avec le directeur

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 7 : Discussion avec le directeur

En entrant, ils virent Dumbledore assis à son bureau. Il releva la tête de ses feuilles et dit simplement : « Bonsoir. Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent comme pour savoir lequel des deux allait devoir expliquer tout cela. Finalement, en Gryffondor, c'est la jeune femme qui parla la première :

« C'est une très longue histoire. A la base, nous sommes ici car Mme Mcgonagall a entendu Drago m'insulter et elle n'a pas apprécié le mot utilisé et elle voulait que vous nous punissiez mais en réalité c'est un peu plus complexe que cela »

Dumbledore demanda qu'elle était la nature de l'insulte, et Drago répondit comme s'il se devait d'assumé ses propos « Je l'ai traité, plus par reflexe, sans réfléchir, de... Sang de bourbe, mais je ne le pensais pas ! Je vous le promets »

« Bon, répondit le principal, et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous en êtes venu à dire ça, vous vous étiez disputés ? »

« En réalité, nous ne nous sommes pas disputé, nous … élaborions un plan et nous avons entendu des pas, alors comme personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes devenus «amis » avec miss Granger, et bien nous avons tenté une couverture un peu au hasard et on a fait semblant de se disputer. »

« Vous prépariez un plan ? Pas contre moi j'espère » dit-il en riant.

« En réalité, il est plutôt pour vous sauver » dit franchement Granger, avec un air grave. Puis ils expliquèrent le pourquoi ils en sont arrivé à créer le plan et le début du plan en lui même.

A la fin de l'explication, Dumbledore se leva enfin de son bureau et commença : « Tout d'abord, vous êtes, tous les deux, très brillants et courageux. Je me dois de vous remercier de vouloir me protéger. Je pense, en tant que responsable de cet établissement, ne pas avoir droit de vous faire encourir de tel risque pour me sauver, mais, il me semble que les conditions particulières de cette situation sont favorables à faire une exception. En revanche, le plan ne peut rester tel quel, il doit être amélioré jusqu'à la perfection et même si il ne faut pas que cela s'ébruite, il serait bon que 2 ou 3 personnes supplémentaires soient au courant. Et il me semble que cela pourrait intéresser vos amis miss granger, car ne sont-ils pas les premiers concernés par ce qui touche, de prêt ou de loin à Voldemort et à ses failles?

-Bien sur que si répondit fièrement Hermione ! Si Drago est d'accord naturellement »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui donner son accord.

« Il faudrait également qu'on voit comment tu désires que Rogue, s'il est d'accord, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, tue mon clone en présence de Voldemort ? demanda Dumbledore

-et bien je pensais que la présence d'autres Mangemorts ferait pleinement l'affaire non ?

-Pourquoi pas. Et ensuite, quel lieu ?

-Dans l'école ! C'est dangereux mais ainsi ils ne pourront nier l'efficacité de Drago dans leur rang et cela sera considérer comme une forme d'accomplissement de sa mission.

-Bien vu Miss granger ! Mais je ne peux pas retirer la barrière protectrice, cela relève du ministère.

-En réalité je ne pensais pas à cela car ils verraient que leur pénétration au château aura été bien trop simple. Il faudrait qu'ils passent par un lieu stratégique et peu connu et interdit au passage mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment sur ce sujet la, avoua la jeune brune.

-Moi j'avais pensé à quelque chose dit Drago, surprenant sa compagne à qui il n'en avait rien dit. Enfin avec mes parents depuis le début de l'été nous en avions beaucoup parlé mais je n'y arrivais pas seul. Mais avec votre aide, Mr le directeur, je pense que cela pourrait fonctionner.

-Viens en au fait Drago.

-Alors je pensais réparer l'armoire à disparaitre cassé que personne n'a utilisée pendant des années et qui se trouve quelque part dans la salle sur demande. L'autre est dans le magasin Barjow et Beurk et il y a une sorte de passage qui les relie.

-Très bien pensé ! murmura Dumbledore. Ainsi, les Mangemorts pourraient passer de chez Barjow et Beurk à l'école pour venir tuer le faux moi... Un plan intelligent, très intelligent...

-Ouais, dit Malefoy qui, semblait gagner en assurance et en courage sous le coup de l'éloge de Dumbledore. Ouais, vraiment !

-Bien, je vais continuer de réfléchir à tout cela, et vous aussi de votre coté, je me charge de prévenir le professeur Rogue et je vous charge mademoiselle Granger de faire de même avec vos camarades, D'autre part je vous tiendrais au courant monsieur Malefoy quant au meilleur moment pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette armoire. Et pour l'insulte, nous dirons que la réparation de l'armoire fera office de punition. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de tout cela et vous offre pour cela 10 points à chacune de vos maisons. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils ressortirent sourires aux lèvres. Dumbledore avait passé l'éponge sur l'insulte, avait récompensé de 10 points chacun pour les avoirs prévenus de la situation critique du plan vicieux de Voldemort. Il avait adoré le plan de Hermione et il sera là pour les aider et combattre à leur côté, sûrement ravi de voir que Drago, n'était plus une cause perdue à cause de ses parents. Et Dumbledore en informera Rogue afin de continuer de protéger le blond comme il se doit, pour ne pas contredire le serment inviolable. En faisant le bilan de cela le jeune blond était serein. Depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago alla au lit, sans boule au ventre, ni peur du lendemain. Il avait été rassuré et soulagé. Il n'avait plus de pression sur ces épaules. Et il dormit comme un bébé, rêvant, simplement et comme beaucoup d'adolescent de son âge, de sa chère Hermione qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.


	8. Chapter 8 : Harry et Ron

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 8 : Harry et Ron

Alors que le moment fatidique approchais, le plan, surnommé « ASPIC 2.0 » (car il était aussi complexe que l'examen et ensuite car, le nom de l'examen le plus important de la scolarité de tous les élèves étant le mot le plus commun dans une école cela leur permettais d'en parler très souvent sans que personnes ne découvrent la vérité) se perfectionnait et les allers-retours incessants du couple et de Rogue dans le bureau du directeur commençaient à faire parler. Harry et Ron avaient demandés à savoir ce qui se tramait et désiraient savoir afin de pouvoir aider au mieux. La jeune femme hésita un long moment à faire part de ce qu'elle savait à ses deux meilleurs amis car elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la limite entre ce qu'elle devait avouer ou non de ce qu'elle savait. Expliquer le plan ? Sûrement car Dumbledore le lui avait conseillé. Sa relation avec lui ? Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis ils pourraient comprendre et accepter cela pour son bonheur. Le fait que Drago portait la marque ? Harry s'en doutait mais elle ne devait pas car cela pourrai compromettre le plan.

Elle s'était décidé sur ce qu'elle dira ou cacherai et ainsi, elle pu leur fixé rendez vous dans leur salle après leur entrainement de Quidditch car c'était généralement tard et les élèves dormaient pendant que les sportifs étaient sous la douche, ce qui leur libérait la salle commune.

Elle savait qu'un peu d'aide était la bienvenue et qu'il fallait assurer leurs arrières au cas où le plan tournerait mal car même s'il avait été plus que tout revérifier dans les moindres détails, il pouvait toujours y avoir des éléments extérieurs qui pouvaient intervenir sans prévenir et empêcher le bon déroulement du dit plan.

Ainsi, Hermione attendait patiemment dans la salle commune de Gryffondor vide que ces amis rentrent de leur entrainement de Quidditch pour leur raconter. Ils arrivèrent tard et elle s'était endormie. Ils la réveillèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait car ils ne connaissaient pas les raisons de son rendez-vous.

« -Hermione,… tu vas bien ?, dit doucement Harry, pour la laisser émerger de son sommeil.

-Hein ? Ah, euh oui ! Enfin je crois … Si, si c'est bon merci dit-elle sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'elle disait.

-Bon alors que se passe-t-il ? Tu voulais nous raconter ta soirée avec McLaggen ? Se moqua Ron.

-Et bien je vous attendais mais vous n'arriviez pas et je me suis assoupie en pensant à … et elle laissa ainsi sa phrase en suspend cherchant elle-même à savoir à quoi elle pensait. Oh, évidemment ! « ASPIC 2.0 » chuchota-t-elle au même moment où le souvenir fit irruption dans sa mémoire.

\- Que dis-tu ? Tu pensais déjà à tes ASPICS ? Mais c'est l'année prochaine Hermione, on a encore le temps ne commence pas à paniquer avec ça ! Dit Ron.

-Nan pas vraiment. Assoyez-vous tous les deux, il faut que je vous parle. C'est une longue histoire et c'est très important.

-C'est à propos des attaques de Malefoy ? Dit Harry.

-Et des visites que tu rends à Dumbledore ? ajouta Ron.

-En effet ça l'est. Bon je me lance mais ne m'interrompez pas, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.»

Et à partir de là, ils s'assirent en silence et attendais l'histoire avec impatience. Elle tria les éléments qu'elle possédait avant de commencer et se garda bien de tout commentaire sur ce qui était très compromettant. Lorsqu'elle fini, ces amis n'en revenaient pas. Personne n'a jamais survécu à un mensonge au seigneur des ténèbres.

« C'est de la folie »; voila tout ce qu'avais pu dire Ron, choqué après sa découverte, et filant sous la douche avec un simple bonne nuit à Hermione et un signe de tête à Harry. Il lui fallait sûrement digérer la nouvelle.

Alors que le silence commençait à peser, Harry réfléchissant au plan et aux questions qui en découlaient. Et elles étaient nombreuses.

« -Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?

-oui tout ce que tu veux Harry.

-Pourquoi tu veux aider Drago ?

-Le but n'est pas de l'aider ! Tu n'as pas compris ?, nie-t-elle le but est de sauver Dumbledore !

-Ah oui vraiment ? Alors pourquoi, ne sommes-nous, avec Ron, au courant que maintenant ? Et pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec lui en face-à-face ?

-Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu ne m'espionnes pas j'espère ?!

-Pas besoin, je te connais comme ma sœur ! Mme Pince ne t'a plu vu à la bibliothèque depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle se demande ce qui t'arrive. Et le fait que tu ne répondes pas à ma question en dis long tout comme ta réponse d'ailleurs. Désolé miss mais tu t'es grillé toute seule, j'ai compris, dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil, mais je n'en parlerais pas à Ron si tu préfères. » Puis il se leva, comme pour rejoindre la douche, lui aussi, mais elle l'en empêcha : « attends … c'est tout ? Tu n'es pas vexé ni même …en colère ? Dit-elle inquiète.

-Absolument pas. Si tu cherches à le sauver et que tu l'aimes, c'est qu'il t'a donné de bonne raison de le faire. Et si tu as réussi à lui pardonner vos débuts désastreux, c'est qu'il a dû changer, et donc je devrais pouvoir y arriver également, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je dois me rendre utile pour tes « aspic 2.0 » ! Te prends pas la tête Hermione, tout se passera bien, je te le promets. »

Cette fois, il s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui faire un bisou sur le front et quitta aussitôt la salle commune. Et elle fit, exactement la même chose. Même si elle était soulagée par les paroles de son meilleur ami, elle paniquait encore de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'angoisser : à peine ferma-t-elle les yeux qu'elle entra dans le monde des songes.


	9. Chapter 9 : le moment fatidique

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 9 : Le moment fatidique

A la fin de l'année, deux jours avant que les Mangemorts ne pénètrent l'école, ceux qui avaient conscience du plan, c'est-à-dire Hermione, Drago, Dumbledore, Rogue, Harry et Ron, avaient absolument terminés tous les préparatifs. Des litres de Felix Felicis, un clone hyperréaliste de Dumbledore, la cape d'invisibilité, un balai, la carte du maraudeur et une cachette introuvable et assez grande pour contenir : des vivres pour un temps infini, la Pensine de Dumbledore, de quoi contrôler à distance et dans l'ombre la plus totale le clone et enfin des livres par milliers. Il ne manquait plus rien. Ils attendaient avec impatiente que cela se termine afin de ne plus sentir ce lourd poids peser sur leurs épaules.

Le jour j, Le clone de Dumbledore attendait à Pré-au-Lard pendant que le vrai était caché, laissant la voie libre pour les Mangemorts que Drago devaient faire rentrer dans l'école. Avant de le laisser partir, tous avaient bus suffisamment de Felix Felicis pour ne pas se faire tuer le temps que les Mangemorts resteraient dans le château. Il attendait le signe qu'il devait revenir à Poudlard et commencer réellement à entrer dans la partie. Et c'est alors qu'il vit la marque des Ténèbres. C'était le moment pour lui d'y retourner. Il la regarda attentivement : c'était un crâne vert flambant avec une langue de serpent Il enfourcha son balai prévu d'avance ; donna un coup de pied pour prendre son envol et s'éloigner vers le ciel en direction du château.

Tandis qu'il avançait vers le château, il était plié sur son balai, ses longs cheveux argentés et sa barbe volant derrière lui dans l'air nocturne, identique à Dumbledore lui-même. Il se mit à murmurer des mots dans une langue étrange au-moment où il passait au dessus de l'enceinte du château : il défaisait les enchantements que le véritable lui avait placé autour du château.

Il avait enjambé les remparts de la tour d'Astronomie et était descendu de son balai. Il n'y avait personne. La porte à l'escalier en spirale qui menait au château était fermée. Il entendit des pas venant de l'autre côté.

La porte s'ouvrit en un éclat et quelqu'un en émergea, en criant : "Expelliamus !" Puis, à la lumière de la marque, on vit la baguette magique de Dumbledore décrire un arc de cercle et tomber par-dessus les remparts.

Il regarda simplement celui qui avait fait irruption si soudainement dans la salle et dit : "Bonsoir, Drago.

-Bonsoir, les Mangemorts sont ici, ce soir, dans votre école. L'informa-t-il.

\- Tu as trouvé un moyen de les faire entrer ? demanda-t-il, comme si Malefoy était en train de lui exposer un projet dont il ignorait l'existence.

-Ouais, dit Malefoy, haletant.

-Pardonnes-moi mais... où sont ils donc maintenant ?

\- Ils arrivent. Ils ne seront pas longs. Tenez-vous prêt. »

Il y eut un silence. Drago Malefoy ne fit rien, à part regarder fixement le faux Albus Dumbledore qui souriait.

Il se déroula un long moment tranquille puis soudainement des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et, une seconde plus tard, Malefoy était repoussé à l'écart par quatre personnes portant de longues robes noires.

Un homme au visage ridé et aux regards étrangement fou partit d'un rire idiot.

"Dumbledore sans défense !dit-il, et il se tourna vers une petite femme trapue paraissant être sa sœur et qui grimaçait ardemment. Dumbledore sans baguette et tout seul ! Bien joué, Drago, bien joué !

-Bonsoir, Amycus, dit Dumbledore calmement, comme s'il accueillait l'homme à boire de thé. Et tu as amené Alecto aussi... charmant... »

La femme rit nerveusement : « tu penses vraiment que tes petites blagues pourront t'aider sur ton lit de mort ? Railla-t-elle.

-Des plaisanteries ? Non, non, ça s'appelle de la politesse," répondit Dumbledore.

-Bon tuons-le qu'attendons nous ? dit un homme grand et imposant aux cheveux gris, dont la longue robe noir de Mangemort semblait être pour lui inconfortablement serrée. Il avait une voix râpeuse, et ses habits étaient pleins de saleté, de sueur et, sans aucun doute, de sang. Ses mains dégoûtantes se terminaient par de longs ongles jaunâtres.

-Est-ce vous, Fenrir Greyback ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-C'est exact, râpa l'autre. Heureux de me voir, Dumbledore ?

-Non, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce soit le cas...

-Bref dit le quatrième Mangemort brusquement. Il avait un gros visage brutal. Nous avons des ordres. Drago doit agir. Maintenant, Drago, fais-le vite."

Mais la main de Malefoy tremblait tellement qu'il pouvait à peine viser.

-Maintenant, Drago, vite ! répéta l'homme au visage brutal en colère.

-Je vais m'en occuper, gronda Greyback, se déplaçant vers Dumbledore, ses mains prêtes à le saisir, ses dents sorties.

-J'ai dit non ! cria l'homme au visage brutal ; il y eut un flash de lumière et le loup garou fut poussé à l'écart ; il heurta les remparts et chancela, semblant furieux.

-Drago, fais-le, ou bouge-toi de là, que l'un d'entre nous puisse ! cria la femme d'une voix perçante, mais à ce moment précis la porte de la tour vola en l'éclat et Rogue apparut, sa baguette magique à la main, ses yeux noirs balayant la scène, passant de Dumbledore contre le mur aux quatre Mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou, et à Malefoy.

-Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus, dont les yeux et la baguette magique étaient fixés sur Dumbledore, le garçon ne semble pas capable de … »

Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Rogue, doucement.

« Séverus... »

Le son était effrayant. Pour la première fois, Dumbledore suppliait. Rogue ne dit rien, mais s'avança et poussa Malefoy rudement à l'écart. Les trois Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou sembla effrayé. Rogue regarda Dumbledore pendant un moment, la révulsion et la haine gravées dans les rides de son visage. Il fallait que toute cette mise en scène soit réaliste. Il fallait que le plan fonctionne.

Ainsi Dumbledore ajouta encore : « Séverus... S'il te plait... »

Rogue leva sa baguette magique et la dirigea droit sur Dumbledore.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un jet de lumière verte partit du bout de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté dans l'air : pendant une demi-seconde, il sembla comme suspendu sous le crâne luisant, puis il retomba lentement en arrière, comme une grande poupée de chiffon, par-dessus la muraille, hors de vue.

« Hors d'ici, rapidement », dit Rogue.

Il saisit Malefoy par la nuque et le força à partir par la porte avant les autres; Greyback,le frère et la sœur suivirent, ces derniers haletants avec agitation.

Ainsi, ils quittèrent la salle d'Astronomie la laissant plus vide que jamais.


	10. Chapter 10 : Sur la scène du crime

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 10 : Sur la scène du crime

Harry marcha, sentant les douleurs dans son corps où les sorts divers de la dernière demi heure l'avaient frappé, quoique d'une façon curieusement isolée, comme si quelqu'un près de lui les subissait. Ce qui était réel et inéluctable était la pression terrible qu'il sentait dans son poitrine… Il se déplaça, comme dans un rêve, à travers la foule murmurante jusque devant elle, où les élèves sidérés et les enseignants avaient laissé un trou. Harry entendit un gémissement de douleur, mais il ne s'arrêta pas; il marcha lentement en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la place où Dumbledore gisait et se soit accroupi par terre à côté de lui.

Malgrès que tout cela ne soit qu'une mise en scène, il n'était pas préparé contre le fait de le voir ici, les jambes et les bras étalés, brisé : le sorcier le plus grand qu'Harry ait jamais, ou ne rencontrerait jamais. Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient fermés; il pouvait être endormi si ce n'était l'angle étrange de ses bras et pieds. Harry l'étendit, redressa les lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez courbé et essuya un filet de sang de la bouche avec sa manche propre. Alors il regarda le vieux visage sage et il se mit à pleurer. Il ne simulait pas car le clone était tellement réaliste que cette image était aussi violente que si cela avait été la véritable mort du directeur. La foule murmura derrière Harry, pleurant en chœur avec lui.

Ses yeux se mirent à le brûler de larmes quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-"Viens Harry

-Non

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Harry... Viens avec moi maintenant

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! »

Il ne pouvait pas quitter Dumbledore, il ne pouvait bouger nulle part, comme si une force surnaturelle le retenait la.

Alors la main, petite et chaude, se déplaça jusqu'à la sienne et le tira pour le relever. Il obéit à cette pression sans vraiment y penser. Il réalisa que c'était Hermione qui le menait vers l'intérieur du château.

Des voix indéchiffrables le frappaient, des sanglots et des cris et des lamentations s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, mais Harry et Hermione continuait à marcher, arrivant dans le hall d'entrée.

«Où allons nous ? demanda Harry.

-Nous allons à l'infirmerie,dit Hermione.

-je ne suis pas blessé ! dit Harry.

-Mais d'autres si ! Et puis tout le monde est la haut de toute façon : Drago, Ron et … tout le monde quoi ! »

La peur s'insinua dans la poitrine d'Harry. Il avait oublié les figures et corps inertes qu'il avait laissés derrière lui.

« -Qui a été blessé pendant l'attaque ?

-Bill c'est Greyback qui l'a attaqué. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il ne sera plus jamais comme avant... Il y a Neville et le professeur Flitwick qui sont tous les deux blessés également, mais madame Pomfresh dit qu'ils iront bien. On s'en sort plutôt bien.

-Tu rigoles Herm ? Ces blessés sont déjà trop ! Ton plan n'était pas censé blessé personne ! Vous aviez la potion de felix felicis !

\- C'est vrai que sans elle, je pense que nous aurions tous été tués, car tout semblait nous rater mais je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte que ça aurai pu être beaucoup plus grave que cela ! Harry on a fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans une école avec des enfants dont certains sont de sang moldu comme moi ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que personne n'ait rien parce qu'on avait une potion ? Et bien désolé mais non. On en avait pas assez pour tout le monde, alors on a eu beaucoup de chance mets toi ça dans la tête.

-Désolé, tu as raison je ne pensais que cela pouvait être ainsi. C'est ma faute, j'aurais du m'en douter. »

La conversation s'arrêta ici car Hermione était trop énervée pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient donc marché en silence jusqu'à atteindre l'aile de l'infirmerie. Ils s'arrentèrent devant les potes fermés, se lancèrent un dernier regard, paniqués par ce qu'ils pourraient voir en entrant. Puis dans un mouvement léger, Harry poussa la porte et, en gentleman, fit entrer Hermione d'abord.


	11. Chapter 11 : Réunion dans l'infirmerie

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 11 : Réunion dans l'infirmerie

En poussant les portes, Harry vit Neville étendu, apparemment endormi, sur un lit près de la porte. Ron, Drago, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Lupin , Hagrid et Severus étaient réunis autour d'un autre lit dans le coin le plus éloigné de la salle. Au son de l'ouverture des portes, ils levèrent tous la tête.

Luna courut vers Harry et le serra fort dans ses bras. Quant à Drago, il voulut faire la même chose à Hermione mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas exposer son couple ainsi. Il la regarda alors et lui fit un simple clin d'œil, qu'elle répondit par un simple sourire timide.

Lupin s'avança, paraissant anxieux :

« -Vas-tu bien Harry ? Hermione ?

-Nous allons bien... Comment va Bill? »

Personne ne répondit. Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et vit une figure méconnaissable, si méchamment coupée et déchirée qu'elle paraissait grotesque. Madame Pomfresh mettait sur ses blessures une pommade verte qui sentait mauvais.

«- Ne pouvez vous pas les réparer avec un charme ou autre chose? » demanda Ron à l'infirmière

-Aaucun charme ne marchera sur celles ci dit madame Pomfresh J'ai tout essayé vous savez, mais il n'y a pas de remède pour les morsures de loup garou.

\- Mais il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune ! dit-il plein d'espoir Greyback n'était pas transformé, alors Bill ne sera pas un vrai -? Il regarda Lupin incertain.

\- Non je ne pense pas que Bill devienne un véritable loup garou dit Lupin, mais ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas une sorte de contamination. Ce sont des blessures maudites. Elles ne sont pas censées guérir totalement, et Bill pourra présenter des traits caractéristiques des loups à partir de maintenant.

-Dumbledore saura peut être quelque chose qui pourrait marcher dit Hagrid Où est il ? Il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, ce serait un scandale !

-Dumbledore, il n'est plus de ce monde, dit Hermione. »

Un blanc s'installa puis un cri de désespoir ce fit entendre. Lupin passa violemment d'Hermione à Harry, espérant que le deuxième contredirait le premier, mais quand Harry ne le fit pas, Lupin s'effondra dans la chaise à coté du lit de Bill, ses mains sur la figure. Harry n'avait jamais vu Lupin perdre son contrôle auparavant. Il se détourna et attrapa le regard d'Hermione, échangeant un regard silencieux. Ils devaient passer par ce moment difficile, et faire croire le pire, même à ceux qu'ils aiment età qui ils font le plus confiance. Ils voulaient leur expliquer le plan mais le moins de monde possible devait être au courant pour la sécurité de Dumbledore.

« Comment est-il mort? murmura Tonks Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Un Mangemort sans doute mais personne ne connais l'identité de l'assassin, menti Harry, nous avons simplement trouvé son corps sans vie, probablement tombé du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Tonks plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Les lèvres de Luna tremblèrent. Des larmes coulèret sur tous les visages, y compris celui de Drago même Madame Pomfresh avait éclaté en sanglots. Cette nouvelle était violente et le choc fut rude.

Le silence s'installa puis Ron se leva pour quitter la salle et appela simplement Hermione pour qu'elle le suive. Elle était surprise et cela se voyait sur son visage. Celui de Drago dégageait de la jalousie mais il n'y a qu'Harry qui le remarqua puisque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans le service. Comme tous les autres, elle portait les marques de la récente bataille : son visage portait des écorchures et ses robes étaient déchirées.

« C'est une véritable tragédie. Savons-nous comment sont rentrés ces Mangemorts dans l'école Severus ? demanda-t-elle

-Aucune idée, répondit-il, d'un air détaché comme si la question n'était aucunement pertinente.

-Et bien je te charge de trouver la faille et de régler le problème rapidement. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. »

Puis elle s'inquiéta de l'état de Bill, Neville et des autres blessés qui occupaient l'infirmerie. Elle passa toute la nuit et la matinée puis elle partie se coucher. Tandis que les membres de l'ordre et de l'A.D avaient chacun rejoins leur lit petit à petit.


	12. Chapter 12 : mensonges et jalousie

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 12 : Mensonges et Jalousie.

Ron et Hermione s'installa dans une aile non loin de l'infirmerie, sans que Ron ne décroche un mot. Il avait son air boudeur qu'Hermione ne connaissais que trop bien.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Il a un problème peut-être ?

-Oui en effet je suis en colère parce qu'un beau soir tu viens nous raconter ton plan que tu as préparé dans son intégralité dans notre dos à moi et à Harry, puis tu nous le vends comme un plan parfait et infaillible et au final c'était loin de se passer aussi bien que ce que tu prétendais ! Et je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore peut supporter de sacrifier des membres de l'ordre pour sa propre survie ! Je ne sais même pas à qui j'en veux le plus : si c'est à toi d'avoir été assez stupide pour crée un plan aussi insensé et dangereux ou si c'est à lui d'avoir été assez égoïste pour avoir validé cet idée nulle et inconsciente. C'était un carnage et vous n'auriez pas du faire en sorte que cela se produise ! Regarde l'état de mon frère ! Tu te rends compte de ce que Bill va devoir endurer toute sa vie à cause de toi !

-Bon écoute, on a fais ce qu'on a pu et Harry m'a déjà fait la morale donc j'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième couche. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, on reviendra pas dessus.

-Mais tu pourrais au moins t'en excuser !

-M'excuser ? Aujourd'hui on a sauvé plus de vie qu'on en a dégradé, alors je ne pense pas que cela sois nécessaire !

-Sauver des vies? Celle de Dumbledore seulement, il me semble que personne n'est à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque ! Alors ton argument est bidon !

-Ah oui ? Et la vie de Drago alors ?

-Drago ? C'est plus Malefoy ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu le protège ! Vous vous êtes bien rapproché dans notre dos, mais dit moi il a pris de l'importance à tes yeux parce qu'il est riche ou parce qu'il est sang pur ? Peu importe, dis moi juste ce qu'il est pour toi maintenant.

-Drago est … mon … mon petit copain.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien compris Ron.

-Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle Hermione !

-Je suis désolé mais ça n'en est pas une.

-Et tu me l'as caché ?

-Oui, je voulais te protéger et attendre le bon moment.

-Et tu crois que c'est le bon moment ? En une soirée, on m'annonce que mon frère va devenir une espèce de truc semi-loup garou tout ça pour sauver la vie d'un petit con arrogant qui est un Mangemort et qui, par-dessus le marché, sors avec ma meilleure amie que j'aime depuis des années mais qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi ! Tu crois que je ressens quoi là au juste ?

-Pardon ? Je m'intéressais à toi mais tuas été trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte quand c'était le cas tu as laissé passé ta chance tant pis pour toi ! Maintenant je suis heureuse avec lui. -J'ai compté ? Il n'y en a eu que pour Krum et McLaggen et maintenant c'est lui ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réellement compté !

-Tu es gonflé, tu t'es vu avec ta poufiasse !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ca ! Lavande est une fille géniale.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à vivre ta vie avec elle ! Et me laisser tranquille !

-Mais elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que toi.

-Tu sauras t'y faire ne t'en fais pas ! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire une crise de jalousie parce que je suis avec Malefoy tu te rends compte que c'est déplacer de ta part vu le mal que tu m'as fait !

-Et le mal que lui t'as fait toutes ces années ?

-Je lui ai pardonné et il n'est plus le même, il a muri.

-Pardonné ? Attend un peu qu'Harry soit au courant ! Il va te pourrir ! Comment a tu pus tomber dans le piège Hermione ?

-Mais ce n'est pas un piège Ron, il m'aime et il m'a juré qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation aussi sérieuse que la notre.

\- Et tu le crois en plus ? Qu'est ce que tu es naïve ma pauvre fille, il t'a manipulé depuis le début c'est évident.

-Mais je ne suis pas naïve. C'est toi qui n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que je plaise réellement à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

-Mais ce quelqu'un est Malefoy et il veut juste te sauter et profiter de toi tu le sais bien, il faut que tu te méfies de lui !

\- Ron, arête toi tu vas trop loin.

-Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! A moins qu'il t'excite et que tu rêve de finir dans son lit mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce qui t'attire chez les hommes mais bon je peux me tromper puisque tu as changé Hermione, beaucoup changé !

-C'est ce que tu crois ? Sache que tu es un parfait crétin et que tu ne me récupéreras pas de cette manière ! Mais de toute façon, c'est fini, tu m'as perdue, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni te parler tu m'entends ?

-Comme si j'allais continuer à rester amie avec une futur serpentarde qui appelle Lavande « poufiasse» et qui est l'origine du plan qui a détruit mon frère. Ce que tu es devenue me dégoute. Tant mieux que je n'aurai plus besoin de te supporter. Et ils partirent chacun de leur coté, avec des larmes qui coulaient sur leurs visages.

Hermione n'osa pas rejoindre son lit de peur de croiser l'autre imbécile dans la salle commune de leur maison. Et lorsque le soleil se leva sur l'école, le lit d'Hermione était encore vide et il n'avais pas été défait.


	13. Chapter 13 : le réconfort

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 13 : Le réconfort

Elle avait erré dans les couloirs ne sachant où aller, en cherchant un réconfort émotionnelle et de tendresse. Elle alla rejoindre le seul à pouvoir lui en donner. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait simplement rejoint le dortoir des Serpentards, et qu'elle s'était glissé dans les draps de Drago avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Quand il l'eu reconnu, il la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Puis ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre puis Drago demanda :

« -Tu vas bien ?

-Mieux maintenant que je suis dans tes bras.

-Super, je peux me rendormir du coup ? » Elle rigola du manque d'empathie de la part de son copain, mais tout en douceur pour ne pas réveiller les autres, et lui jeta un regard accusateur. Il comprit et rajouta :

« Mais promets moi de tout m'expliquer demain.

-Je te le promets. Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Et ainsi, ils s'embrassèrent et tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Et la jeune femme eue droit à un réveil à coté de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui la rendais heureuse. Après plusieurs baisers doux et passionnés et quelques caresses, il lui demanda :

« -Alors tu me dit tout ? Dit-il avec un air curieux.

Et elle lui expliqua sa dispute avec le roux.

« -Quel blaireau ce Weasmoche ! Il est gonflé franchement ! Tu veux que… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un son grave retentit et que la voix de Minerva commença à retentir dans tout le château :

« -Tous les élèves et professeurs doivent venir immédiatement me rejoindre dans la grande salle. »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension, puis la panique entra en elle, comment pouvait-elle sortir d'ici sans que les autres ne la voient et ne comprennent ? Alors elle décida d'attendre qu'ils soient tous partis, puis sorti discrètement puis se faufila dans le rang des gryffondors, faisant croire qu'elle arrivait du même endroit qu'eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrir la salle sans aucune décoration, simplement les tables de chaque maisons et leurs bancs. Là où se tenait généralement Dumbledore, se tenait Minerva qui avait repris les rennes de l'école.

Chacun s'installa rapidement et en silence, attendant de savoir ce qui se passais.

« -Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous êtes, tous et toutes, en mesure d'entendre ce que j'ai à vous annoncé aujourd'hui. » commença-t-elle.


	14. Chapter 14 : la surprise

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

ATTENTION : Comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de donner un nouveau souffle à cette histoire, afin de réaliser certaines scènes qui me tiennent à cœur mais qui nécessitaient de nombreux changements de détails (pour une question de crédibilité), et cela sans pour autant m'éloigner du cœur de l'histoire.

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! J'attends vos avis avec impatiente !

Merci d'être fidèle et d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Je vous laisse avec la suite,

Bonne lecture.

Chap 14 : La surprise

Tous les élèves attendaient la suite avec impatiente.

« -Suite aux récents événements, qui ont entrainés la chute brutal et terrible de notre directeur bien-aimé, je suis désormais à la tête de cette école et je me dois de vous énoncez certaines décisions, prises par le ministre en personne. Je vous demanderais de prendre en note chacun de ces changements. Ils prendront effets dès que vous sortirez de cette salle et jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire, qui a été prolongé d'un mois. Prenez-le comme un test et non comme acquis, puisqu'ils ont pour but d'appliquer à la rentrée prochaine des réformes qui vous permettront d'être en phase avec vos lieux de travaux et camardes de classes, pour un meilleur déroulement de vos études. Pour les élèves de dernières années, il est donc inutile de faire ce test, c'est pourquoi, vous serez invités à rejoindre au plus tôt vos familles. Ainsi, je vous laisse aller faire vos valises et me rejoindre, ainsi que Mr Flitwick, Mr Rogue et Mr Slughorn, devant le quai du Poudlard express, à 15h. Et n'oubliez pas que ce sera la dernière fois que vous passerez ces portes. A tout à l'heure. »

Ainsi, ils se levèrent, pour partir en direction de leur salle commune, entre sourire sur leurs lèvres indiquant leur bonheur de retrouver leur famille et d'être en vacance et nostalgie dans leurs yeux de ces 7 années et des souvenirs passés dans ce château qui hantent leurs mémoires. Ils savent qu'ils sont différents d'eux même lors de leur rentrée en première année.

Quand le silence s'installa de nouveau, elle reprit :

« Pour vous qui restez, la liste des changements est longue.

Tout d'abord, le système de maison va évoluer. En classe, vous serez mélangés : de nouveaux groupes de 9 ou 10 prendront forme, et chacune contient au moins 2 élèves des 4 maisons, et toujours un garçon et une fille. Vous serez également invités dans les autres salles communes et dortoirs, pour passer du temps avec les personnes de la maison où vous vous trouverez. Mais cela, tout en conservant votre maison d'origine, pour notamment le cas des professeurs référents, des préfets et des points attitrés à chaque maison. Le but est de rendre les élèves plus complices. La liste des classes sera affichée à la sortie de la salle, lorsque vous la quitterez.

Aussi, vous ne devrez jamais être en groupe composé uniquement de membres d'une seule et même maison. Il vous faudra donc intégrer des personnes d'une autre maison, ou rester seul.

Puisque les élèves de dernière année s'en vont, il a été demandé que des préfets en chef de 6eme année soient désignés, ainsi que des sous-préfets de 4ème année, puisque ce sont les personnes qui le deviendront probablement à la rentrée prochaine. Pour les sous-préfets actuels de 5eme année, vous continuerez votre tâche quotidienne pour aider ceux qui commenceront ce rôle. Tous les préfets auront pouvoir de sanction sur leurs camardes, à condition que cela soit nécessaire. Il y aura également la liste des préfets nommés à la sortie.

De plus, le professeur Rogue ne donnera plus de cours. Il occupera son temps à renforcer la sécurité de cette école afin d'éviter une seconde infiltration de quiconque n'est pas le bienvenu dans cette école.

Au cours de ce mois, aucun professeur ne donnera de devoir à sa classe afin que vous, élèves, puissiez souffler de cette année difficile. Mais des devoirs à rendre pourront être demandés à un élève si un professeur juge qu'il mérite d'être puni.

Il y aura aussi une modification dans les retenues données. En effet, quelque soit le nombre d'heure donné par le professeur, l'élève en subira le double : la première partie se fera avec le professeur sanctionneur et le second avec moi-même et je serai intolérante.

Un refus d'obéissance à ses règles peut donc vous couter cher, jusqu'à votre place dans cet établissement.

J'espère que chacun saura trouver sa place dans ces nouvelles réformes.

Je vous invite à quitter cette salle, année par année, pour aller consulter votre liste de classe et vos préfets. »


	15. Chapter 15 : les listes

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 15 : les listes.

L'attente pour sortir fut longue pour les élèves de 6ème année qui étaient les derniers dans la salle. A entendre les élèves des années précédentes chahuter, ils devenaient de plus en plus curieux de découvrir la liste. Chacun se regardaient, et le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione, le temps de quelques secondes, et leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent à l'unisson et au rythme de leurs sourires qui s'étendirent.

Enfin, ce fut leur tour.

A la sortie, il y avait plusieurs tableaux.

Hermione lu le tableau qui l'intéressait :

« Liste de répartition des 6èmes années :

Groupe n°1 :

Gryffondor :

Granger Hermione

Finnigan Seamus

Thomas Dean

Serdaigle :

Turpin Lisa

Entwhistle Kevin

Poufsouffle :

Abbot Hannah

Finch-Fletchley Justin

Serpentard :

Bulstrode Millicent

Malefoy Drago

Groupe n°2 :

Gryffondor :

Patil Parvati

Londubat Neville

Weasley Ron

Serdaigle :

Brocklehurst Mandy

Boot Terry

Poufsouffle :

Bones Susan

Hopkins Wayne

Serpentard :

Parkinson Pansy

Crabbe Vincent

Goyle Gregory

Groupe n°3 :

Gryffondor :

Brown Lavande

Potter Harry

Serdaigle :

Patil Padma

Goldstein Anthony

Poufsouffle :

Jones Megan

Macmillan Ernie

Serpentard :

Greengrass Daphné

Nott Theodore

Zabini Blaise »

Chaque groupe avait accès à leur emploi du temps.

De plus une petite note indiquait : « Les préfets du groupe n°1 sont Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Les préfets du groupe n°2 sont Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. Les préfets du groupe n°3 sont Padma Patil et Ernie Macmillan. Chaque binôme disposera d'une salle de travail privé où ils pourront collaborer pour améliorer la qualité et la sécurité de cet établissement. »

Drago et Hermione étaient sur leurs petits nuages : ils auront enfin un endroit pour se voir sans avoir peur de se faire démasquer. De plus, cela leur donne un alibi pour échapper à leurs groupes d'amis respectifs.


	16. Chapter 16 : journée 1

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 16 : journée 1

Le groupe du couple commençait leur journée avec le professeur Slughorn. Les cours de potions allaient être différent de ceux où Harry trichait et volait la vedette à Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la classe, ils ne savaient pas où s'asseoir, mais un plan de classe avait été établi. Les élèves le regardèrent puis partirent silencieusement à leur place, tous, à l'exception de Drago.

Drago balança : « C'est une blague ? Un plan de classe où je suis à coté de miss je-sais-tout ? Je refuse de partager ma table avec elle, je partage déjà ma fonction de préfets, ça commence à faire beaucoup là. Je ne vais pas pouvoir la supporter.»

La réponse du professeur ne se fit pas attendre :

« -Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix monsieur Malefoy et j'ajoute que c'est la seule ici qui ne vous ralentira pas dans la préparation de vos potions et elle pourrait même vous faire progresser ! Aller soyez sage et allez vous asseoir, à VOTRE place. »

Ainsi, leur premier cour commença et les élèves étaient occupés à préparer la potion demandée par le prof, différente pour chaque binôme.

Drago remarqua qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore commencé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle avait la tête tournée, pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Etait-elle fâchée à cause de ce qu'il a dit en entrant ?

Il posa sa main sur son bras, puis la retira rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

C'est là qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard froid.

« Si tu ne veux plus avoir à me supporter je peux très bien démissionner de ma fonction et laisser le poste à Hannah Abbot, elle en sera ravie, elle qui a adoré être préfète l'année dernière. Et si tu as honte de moi dis le aussi. Tu crois que ce n'est qu'un jeu ? Parce qu'en parlant de moi comme tu le fais pour cacher à tout prix notre relation tu me fais mal. Tu crois que je le vit comment hein ? » Dit-elle énervée, tout en chuchotant.

Il la regarda, le regard suppliant comme si il voulait éviter à tout prix cette conversation. Alors il lui dit : « Désolé mais je pense que c'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler, donc on reprendra cette conversation plus tard, maintenant faudrait peut-être qu'on s'y mette, on a pris du retard là. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils se mirent à travailler ensemble, de manière froide mais toujours coordonnée, cela avançait rapidement et ils finirent en même temps que les autres.

Le professeur passa vérifier l'état de la potion, qu'ils avaient « merveilleusement bien réussi » d'après ce dernier. Il ajouta : « vous voyez que vous avez survécu Mr Malefoy, il n'y a donc aucune raison que je vous change de place, surtout qu'il est évident que votre binôme est intéressant, il serait contre-productif de vous séparer. »

Malefoy fit semblant de râler, ce qui énerva encore plus sa copine. Il sortit de salle et lui dit : « Allons voir cette salle des préfets, nous avons du travail » dit-il encore pour se justifier face aux élèves qui se trouvaient autour et qui les regardaient partir ensemble.

Il venait d'aggraver son cas.


	17. Chapter 17 : Dans leur salle de préfets

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 17 : Dans leur salle de préfets

Une fois arrivé dans cette salle, Drago ferma à clefs et se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci s'écarta.

« Okay, je vois, dit-il. Tu m'en veux de mal parler de toi en public alors que c'est pour cacher notre relation auprès des gens ? Mais tu sais que je n'en pense pas un mot ! Tu le sais Mione ! Il serait beaucoup trop imprudent que quelqu'un l'apprenne !

-Enfin il n'y avait aucun serpentard ! Les autres se fichent éperdument de ça ! Et ca ne t'empêche pas d'être un minimum respectueux !

-Mais je ne l'étais pas auparavant ! Les gens ne comprendraient pas mon attitude !

-La c'est moi qui ne la comprends pas. Tu crois vraiment que les gens analysent tes moindres faits et gestes ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Et si on t'interroge tu n'a qu'à dire que c'est la maturité qui te fais être moins désagréable qu'avant même si on peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit le cas en ce moment. Alors certes on doit être discret mais ça n'inclut pas d'être blessant et irrespectueux !

-Tu m'as trouvé blessant ? J'en suis désolé je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais vraiment pour toi…

-En réalité, si je le prends pour moi Drago ! Quand tu parles de moi comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment et que tu vas finir par me lâcher parce que tu ne faisais que t'amuser avec moi.

-Ma princesse, dit-il tendrement en lui écartant une mèche de cheveux, je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses cela. Non seulement tu es une fille merveilleusement attirante mais en plus tu es brillante ! Rappel toi : tu m'as sauvé avec ton plan parfait ! On est lié toi et moi par notre histoire plus que tu ne peux le croire ! On est pareil : les gens extérieurs se fichent de nos personnalités, de nos croyances, ils nous considèrent juste comme les enfants de nos parents ! D'après eux, on ne peut pas être différent d'eux mais c'est faux. Tu ne te résume pas à fille de moldus et je ne me résume pas à fils de partisans de Voldemort. Ensemble on a la capacité de faire changer les préjugés qui existent. On n'est pas juste un couple, on est la clé de la réussite d'un monde meilleur Hermione. Et on ne peut pas s'en sortir l'un sans l'autre et même si c'était possible je ne voudrais pas de cette réalité là. Depuis qu'on est ensemble j'ai grandi, je vois le monde différemment, je ne veux pas redevenir comme avant. J'ai besoin de toi plus que je ne le laisse paraître Hermione. Et je tiens à te le dire les yeux dans les yeux : Je t'aime. Tu es la première à qui je prononce ces mots. Alors non je ne m'en irais pas et je ne joue pas. Je n'ai même jamais été aussi amoureux. Et s'il faut te le prouver je le ferai, mais pas devait tout le monde, parce qu'il est trop dangereux pour nous que cela se sache et je ne m'en remettrai pas si jamais il t'arrivait malheur par ma faute, Alors je te le prouverai, je te l'assure mais ça ne sera qu'entre toi et moi, comme ça l'a souvent été depuis notre grand jour »

Elle n'eu aucun mot pour répondre à ça.

Elle se pencha juste timidement vers lui pour lui faire un câlin. La, blotti contre son torse, elle sentait son cœur qui battait très fort. Elle était convaincue par ces paroles, et une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit mais elle n'osa pas en parler, du coup elle laissa cela dans un coin de sa tête, et resta immobile dans les bras de son amoureux.

Heureux de ne pas avoir à guetter le moindre bruit pour éviter de se faire découvrir, Drago voulait profiter de ce moment pour se rapprocher vraiment de sa copine. Il l'embrassa, tendrement puis après quelques instants la passion se déchaina, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ne se lâchant plus et leurs mains se baladaient : celles d'Hermione sur le torse du beau blond et celles de Drago sur les fesses de sa moitié. Et elle aimait cette sensation, nouvelle, et elle se sentait vivante. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à un bureau tout proche et Drago la fit s'asseoir dessus, puis il posa sa main délicatement sur sa cuisse pendant qu'elle refermait ses jambes autour de Drago, ce qui le rapprochait encore un peu plus d'elle. Drago décolla leurs lèvres pour commencer à embrasser Hermione dans le cou et essaya de descendre plus bas mais la chemise fermée de la jeune femme le gênât. Les deux eurent le même reflexe d'approcher leurs mains du bouton pour le défaire, mais un bruit vint les déranger. On toquait à la porte. Les deux émirent un grognement en chœur. On ne sait pas lequel des deux était le plus frustré.

Drago alla ouvrir la porte pendant qu'elle descendait de son perchoir, puis s'assit sagement, sur une chaise, l'air de rien. C'était Harry. Il avait une mauvaise nouvelle.


	18. Chapter 18 : blessure ouverte

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 18 : Blessure ouverte

Ils prirent tous les trois la direction de l'infirmerie avec une démarche spécialement rapide.

Ron et Pansy s'étaient battus, violemment. Harry expliqua pourquoi devant Drago, qui s'énerva aussitôt :

« Mais de quoi il se mêle celui là ! Puisque Pansy est blessée par sa faute, je vais la venger. Je vais aller le voir moi pour lui dire ce que je pense de ses conneries. Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

Il fut surpris. Il pensait que c'étais Pansy qui était à l'infirmerie, pas Weasley.

« Il l'a bien cherché ce crétin. »jura-t-il. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione prenne sa défense et pourtant …

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il est à l'infirmerie par la faute de ta pouffiasse de copine alors n'en rajoutes pas ! »

Il voulu répondre mais se rappela la présence de Harry. Alors il lui dit simplement

« Continuons cette conversation en privé »puis il prit Hermione par le bras pour l'emmener dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. Ils s'arrêtèrent au détour d'un couloir et elle se posa contre le mur attendant la réponse à sa réplique, qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Il commença :

« Tout d'abord tu vas t'excuser d'avoir traité Pansy de Poufiasse, ensuite tu t'excuseras d'avoir défendu Ronald alors qu'il a clairement essayé de briser notre secret dont on a déjà du mal à cacher et enfin tu iras lui passer un savon pour qu'il ne recommence plus.

-Pardon ? Crois tu peut-être que je suis à tes ordres Grand Lord ? Je refuse !

-Tu n'as pas bien le choix Hermione, si je lui dis moi-même, il ne m'écoutera pas ! Et tu sais quelle catastrophe peut nous arriver si tout se sais ! Alors je te le demande comme un service pour ton propre bien ma chérie.

\- Evidemment que j'irai lui dire qu'il ne recommence plus et qu'il ne se mêle plus de nos affaires, je ne suis pas idiote. Mais pour Pansy tu peux toujours rêver ! » Puis elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Elle entra plus énervée contre Ron qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. La dispute de la dernière fois avait laissé des traces, pas tout à fait effacés. Pleine de rage, elle lui hurla :

« T'es un grand malade d'avoir répété à Pansy notre secret ! C'est quoi ton but ? Me faire tuer ou tu as définitivement changé de camps ? Si jamais qui que ce soit apprend pour Dumbledore tu nous mets tous en danger, tu t'en rends bien compte Ronald Bilius Weasley ? Et tu ne le répètes pas à n'importe-qui d'ailleurs ... à Pansy ! Une serpentarde !

-Moi changé de camps ? Tu te moques de moi Hermione ? Certes je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui en parler mais j'étais tellement énervé contre toi ! Tu te permets de m'ignorer pendant que tu roucoules avec lui et tu penses que personne au château ne s'en rend compte ? T'es pourtant loin d'être naïve ! Mais c'est moi qu'on accuse de « dévoiler le secret » pendant que toi tu _couches avec_ _Drago, fils du grand Lucius Malefoy propriétaire du manoir désormais QG du seigneur des ténèbres_ , dit-il en insistant la prononciation.

-Je ne couche pas avec…, commença Hermione désespérée, Attend répètes ça ? Le QG de … Voldemort ? Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. »

Le choc la fit s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron. Elle n'en revenait pas. Un mensonge de plus. Celui de trop.

« Dois-je en conclure qu'il ne t'avait rien dit ? Tenta-t-il doucement.

-C'est exact Ron, dit-elle platement.

-Je suis désolé. » Et il l'était sincèrement.

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Ron, qui la réconforta en silence.

Elle s'endormit de tristesse et se réveilla quelque temps après. Elle ne ressentait rien, elle n'était pas triste lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qui c'était produit. En revanche, elle se posait plusieurs question dont une lui échappa :

« Comment étais-tu au courant pour le QG ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre dans la matinée de ma mère, mais elle s'arrêtait sur une phrase incomplète et en réalité Ginny avait la fin du message, ça devait être moins risqué en séparant l'information. Comme si le fait que le message était codé ne suffisait pas ! Je voulais t'en parler Hermione mais je voulais m'assurer d'avoir bien compris avant de te le dire. C'est pour ça que je suis allé parler à Pansy mais ce n'était pas vraiment ingénieux, je le reconnais. Elle m'a dit tellement de choses atroces à ton sujet que je n'ai pas pu me retenir mais évidemment elle était préparée et avait sa baguette à la main et elle m'a contré par un sort. Mme Pomefresh m'a dit que je devrais sortir en fin de semaine parce que j'ai besoin de repos mais je n'aurai pas de séquelle.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, je suis ravi ! Tu sais j'étais vraiment inquiète quand Harry m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie

-Merci Hermione c'est adorable, aller viens-là » dit-il en lui tendant les bras. Et elle y sauta de joie, heureuse de retrouver enfin son ami.


	19. Chapter 19 : retrouver un ami

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 19 : retrouver un ami

Drago entra et surpris sa copine dans les bras du rouquin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sa jalousie pris-le dessus.

« C'est une blague ? Je t'envoie l'engueuler et je te vois en train de roucouler avec lui. Je pense qu'on doit avoir une vraie conversation toi et moi.

-Nan, je n'ai rien à te dire, vas-t-en s'il te plaît », dit-elle en restant anormalement froide.

Et étonnamment il obéit, se retourna comme pour repartir, puis il fit volte face pour lui annoncer quelque chose :

« J'avais ça à te donner, dit il en sortant une boîte emballée, telle un cadeau, de sa poche et le mis sur la table. Je t'aime et ceci en est la preuve. J'attendrai donc simplement dans la salle des préfets jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles bien qu'on en parle » puis il quitta réellement l'infirmerie.

Le silence raisonna, et les larmes d'Hermione restèrent bloquer dans ses yeux, ne voulant pas pleurer pour ça. De tristesse, elle s'endormit et se réveilla quelques minutes après, Ron toujours à ses côtés. Elle ne sentait rien du tout, se rappelant les événements récents, comme si ce n'étais pas réel. Seule une interrogation traversa son esprit.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Evidemment, tu sais, peut importe nos disputes, je serai toujours là pour toi d'accord ? Aller, dis-moi tout.

-Comment as-tu su pour le QG ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de l'Ordre ?

-Oui, j'ai reçu ce matin un message codé pas terminé que ma mère m'a écrit et avec Harry on cherchait à le percer à jour et en réalité c'est Ginny qui avait la suite ! Et on a compris beaucoup plus vite, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi ne m'en a tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

-Je voulais être certain d'avoir bien compris le message au lieu de t'affoler pour rien. C'est pour ça que je suis allé voir Pansy, je pensais qu'on trouvera un arrangement mais ça à mal tourner quand elle a commencé à dire des choses affreuses à ton sujet et celle de « Drago ». Ca à raviver ma colère contre toi tu n'imagines même pas ! Pourtant ce week end tu m'as manqué et j'ai songé à venir te parler mais je ne trouvais pas.

-Bah je suis là maintenant.

-Et tu vas faire quoi pour Malefoy ?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'ouvre son cadeau puis que j'aille lui en parler mais je vais attendre de passer deux-trois jours, que je sois certaine de pouvoir garder un minimum mon calme.

-Tu as raison, tu es beaucoup trop effrayante quand tu pètes les plombs,» dit-il en rigolant et elle le suivit dans un éclat de rire sans fin qui la fit se sentir plus légère et insouciante.


	20. Chapter 20 : le paquet

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 20 : Le paquet

Ron sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours après et pendant tout ce temps, Hermione n'avais pas adressé la parole à Drago, elle ne l'avait même pas beaucoup vu, car il arrivait en retard en cours et repartais en avance et il ne venait pas du tout lors des dîners.

Elle en avait discuté avec Harry qui lui avait dit de ne pas trop attendre, la fin des cours approchant à grands pas car elle pourrait regretter de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'écouter ce que son copain avait à lui dire. Et il lui conseilla grandement de ne plus attendre pour ouvrir le paquet car il se pourrait qu'il soit la clé de tout et attendre serais donc prolonger sa douleur. Tout en le remerciant, elle prit congé et s'en alla dans sa chambre retrouver le paquet en question. Elle s'interrogea vaguement et la curiosité pris le dessus, elle l'ouvra. Et ce fus le choc pour elle. Dans le paquet se trouvais une photo, une lettre courte et un petit flacon contenant une substance argenté et blanchâtre qu'elle connaissait bien. La pensine. Elle laissa la photo et la lettre sans s'y attarder plus longtemps et fila dans la salle sur demande pour voir ce que pouvais bien contenir cette fiole. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la pensine, un sentiment d'appréhension se fit sentir mais elle continua tout de même et versa le liquide dedans. Et s'y plongea.

Elle se retrouva dans le manoir des Malefoy, et vit plusieurs étapes de l'enfance et d'adolescence de son copain, le tableau de plus en plus effrayant avec les années qui passent et le pouvoir de Voldemort qui augmentait après sa renaissance.

Elle entendit quelques bribes de conversation que Drago surprenais quand il était petit et que personne ne prêtais attention à lui. Des conversations parfois entre ses parents, parfois avec sa tante Bellatrix et même une, plus tardive, avec Voldemort lui-même.

Elle vit des choses atroces, immorales. C'était de la barbarie. Des actes de torture. Toutes ses souffrances, ces morts parfois. Tous, de la faute au Mage Noir en personne.

Parfois, Drago allais dans le bureau de son père et aimais fouiller, comme dans les films d'espionnage qu'il regardait. Il découvrait des choses dont il avait été incapable de comprendre la signification ni l'importance. Pourtant cela apparaissais à Hermione comme un puzzle qu'il suffirait d'assembler, même si quelques pièces manquèrent encore.

En ressortant, elle comprit ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Il lui avais montré tout ce qu'il savais sur Voldemort. Et elle fit un lien avec quelque chose. Quelque chose que Harry lui avait déjà parlé quelques fois. C'étaient les Horcruxes. Et il était prêt à livrer bataille à ses côtés. Même s'il ne connaissait sûrement pas ce terme là, ni ce que ça impliquait.

Elle retourna voir la lettre et la photo, mais elle savait qu'elle devait en parler avec Harry et Ron avant d'accepter l'aide de Malefoy. Elle hésitait encore mais pas pour longtemps.

La photo était une photo d'eux deux s'embrassant. Elle trouva ça touchant avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient jamais fais de photo ensemble car c'était trop dangereux si quelqu'un venais à la trouver. Et le fond paraissait être un endroit dont elle ne se souvenait pas non plus. C'est alors qu'elle vit en contour de la photo une grosse pierre grise avec écrit en haut « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_ », elle comprit que c'était le miroir du rised. En s'attardant un peu, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air plus âgés qu'à l'heure actuelle. Ainsi voulait-il passer sa vie avec elle ? Si la photo montrait cela, cela ne pouvais que être vrai. Personne ne pouvais tromper le miroir. En tournant la photo il avait réécrit à l'endroit l'inscription « _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_ », il avait simplement rajouté « La preuve que tu attendais est là sous tes yeux, je ne te lâcherai jamais. »

Enfin elle déplia la lettre, qu'elle pensait être écrite de Drago pour elle. Mais elle lu :

« Cher Drago, mon fils,

Ton père ne voulait pas que je t'en parle mais je n'approuve pas sa décision, tu me connais, je sais lui désobéir quand mon cœur et mon instinct me le dictent.

Il pense que tu auras le temps de le voir de tes propres yeux lorsque tu rentreras de Poudlard. Mais tu dois t'y préparer, et c'est mon devoir de mère de t'en avertir pour te protéger de cela.

Alors voilà, au manoir, il se passe beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Le seigneur des ténèbres utilise nos cachots pour enfermer ses prisonniers et notre grande propriété pour entrainer ses soldats, dont la plupart logent dans nos chambres d'amis. Ta tante Bella aime se vanter de vivre au « QG du seigneur des ténèbres », elle en est heureuse. Moi ça ne plais guère. Ce terme m'horripile au plus haut point, on me déloge de chez moi et ma sœur ne s'en inquiète guère.

J'aurai préféré l'éviter, mais hélas avec les erreurs de ton père je suis impuissante et vraiment navrée de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir chez toi comme un petit garçon mériterait de rentré chez soi, auprès de sa famille après une année difficile.

Ici, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que des cris de souffrance soient lancés, sans que du sang soit versé, ou que les sortilèges impardonnables soient utilisés. Sachant que tu rentres bientôt, je ne veux pas que tu découvres cela sans y être préparé mentalement. Mon fils je sais que tu es fort, autant que moi, mais ce qui se passe ici est loin d'être un jeu amusant.

Profites donc bien de tes derniers jours avec tes amis et si jamais tu voulais rentrer quelques jours plus tard pour fuir ceci, je te donne ma bénédiction. Tu pourrais aller chez les Parkinson ou Zabini. Je te couvrirai face à ton père. Je te protégerais jusqu'au bout.

Tendrement,

Narcissa »

La lettre datait du jour même où Hermione l'a su par Ron. Il ne lui a donc jamais menti, lui-même avait été manipulé par son père qui lui cachait la vérité. Une larme glissa sur la joue d'Hermione, c'était peut-être la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir soutenu, de l'avoir blessé en passant du temps avec Ron, mais à la fois apeuré par ce qui pourrait se produire. Une guerre n'annonçais dehors, des plus dangereuse et plus que jamais, ils étaient impliqués. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ça leur tombera dessus, indéniablement.


	21. Chapter 21 : Le temps de la réfléxion

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 21 : Le temps de la réflexion

Alors qu'Hermione se remettait doucement de ce qu'elle avait apprit, elle sorti du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, elle trouva Ron et Harry assis sur le canapé, quelques livres et parchemins sur leurs genoux. Elle alla s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Ils relevèrent la tête de leurs notes simultanément pour regarder Hermione, leurs regards remplis d'incompréhension. Alors elle raconta tout, avant même qu'une question ne soit posée. Même avec les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante, elle ne craqua pas et continua Même quand elle eu fini, elle ne craqua pas. Hermione était solide.

« -Alors tu es sûre qu'il n'étais pas au courant pour le QG ? demanda Ron, brisant le silence.

-Certaine, la date correspond. Et je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait changé il n'aurait pas pu savoir que j'étais au courant, ni même depuis quand.

-Et donc qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Harry

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé … Mais tu penses qu'on peut réellement lui demander de nous aider dans la chasse aux Horcruxes ? D'ailleurs, tu crois qu'il est déjà au courant, par ses parents ou sa tante ?

-C'est à toi de répondre à ces questions Hermione, peut-on lui faire confiance ? Toi seule le sais. Peut-on lui demander d'être un agent double ? A-t-il les épaules assez solides ? Tu es la seule à pouvoir y répondre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on te soutiendra, et si tu veux l'intégrer à cette chasse et que lui aussi souhaite la mort de Voldemort, alors on a un ennemi en commun. Personnellement cet argument me suffit pour qu'on le considère comme notre allié. Ron tu en penses quoi ?

\- Ecoute honnêtement, je l'ai jamais senti ce type ! Je veux bien qu'il fasse parti du projet mais n'attendez pas de moi que je lui fasse confiance les yeux fermés ni même qu'on devienne meilleurs amis. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup changé, mais il n'empêche que ses parents sont dans l'autre camp et sa maison est le QG de tu-sais-qui donc je pense que c'est assez d'argument pour se méfier de lui. Même si je ne pense plus qu'il te manipule Hermione, il y a de fortes chances qu'il retombe du mauvais côté, tu sais, par facilité quoi.

-Oui enfin le fait que sa maison est le QG peut également nous aider si véritablement il nous soutien, non ? Répondit Harry, sans laisser le temps à Hermione de parler. Réfléchis, quel meilleur endroit pour être informé de tout ce qu'i savoir, sans délais ? Et au moins si quelqu'un de l'Ordre se retrouve au manoir, on sait qu'on aura un allié sur place, en plus de Rogue. Ce serait vraiment un avantage considérable. Sans vouloir lui mettre la pression, je pense que ça peut réellement faire peser la balance en notre faveur. Alors je vote oui pour qu'il nous aide.

-Et moi je vote non, c'est trop risqué, dit Ron, cohérent avec ses propos.

-Vous m'aidez beaucoup les garçons, je suis bien avancée maintenant. Vous pensez qu'il faut en parler à Rogue ? Mais bien sûr ! Il connait bien Drago et puis lui aussi, il est agent double, il pourrait sûrement m'aider. J'y vais de suite.

Puis, pour appuyer son propos, elle se leva et partie sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre. Elle avait mis fin à cette conversation et les garçons après un haussement d'épaules, se remirent au travail.

Une fois devant le bureau de Rogue, elle allait toquer mais se retient, elle entendait des voix. Une conversation ? Elle reconnu la voix d'un tableau de Dumbledore. Elle entendit simplement l'évocation du prénom « Drago », puis la discussion s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tiens, Granger ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, mais vous tombez à pique ! Asseyez vous je vous prie ! Dit-il avec entrain. Que faites-vous ici, au fait ?

-J'avais des interrogations, je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider. Mais avant, j'écoute ce que vous avez à me dire.

-Très bien, alors écoutez attentivement. On a reçu l'information récemment que le manoir des Malfoy, de Drago, est de plus en plus rempli de mangemort. Nous savons qu'il appel le lieu son « QG » je ne pense pas avoir besoin de développer l'expression. Vous savez également que dans quelque jour Poudlard fermera ses portes pour les vacances d'été et je pense qu'il est préférable qu'il ne rentre pas chez lui. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai simplement de l'héberger, pour sa sécurité. Nous pensons avoir besoin de son soutien pour la guerre qui se prépare. Pensez-vous cela possible ?

-En réalité, on m'a déjà fais part de cette information. Et même si il est évident que je suis en capacité de l'accueillir quelques jours, c'est plus compliqué si la période venait à s'allonger à deux mois.

-1 mois et 2 semaines, le coupa le professeur Rogue, croyant réellement à son argument.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais … Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas aller y vivre comme à son habitude. Il pourrait en profiter pour nous apprendre des informations concrètes ! Et personne ne pourrais soupçonner cela, je veux dire, il n'y a rien de plus naturel qu'un enfant qui rentre chez lui pendant les vacances d'école. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement dangereux, ses parents sont là-bas, sa tante aussi et vous avez la possibilité de le surveiller également …

-Pardon ? Vous souhaitez qu'il fasse comme moi ? Faux mangemort au compte de l'Ordre ! C'est une mission suicide ! Il n'est pas prêt pour ça ! Vous avez son avis au moins sur le sujet ?

-Non, à vrai dire…

-Alors c'est non, la conversation est close.

-Mais monsieur… je voulais vous parler aussi.

-Ah bon ? Autre chose ? Je pensais que vous m'aviez déjà tout annoncé.

-Et bien, ne pensez vous pas que l'on pourrait lui parler des Horcruxes ? Le mettre dans la confidence ? Il pourrait nous être utile dans cette tâche.

-Eh bien, ça serait à débattre, il y a des pours et des contres,…

-Si vous pouviez m'épargner le débat, je pense y avoir suffisamment réfléchi et je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider. Venons-en directement à la conclusion, s'il vous plaît.

-Et bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, en revanche, ne lui forcez pas la main. Il faudrait que ce soit lui qui vous propose de vous aider. Et pas l'inverse. Ne lui dites que les informations que vous avez, sans jamais l'impliquer. Il le fera de lui-même si la participation à cette chasse l'intéresse. Compris ?

-Bien monsieur. Et pour l'hébergement comment fait-on ? Tenta-elle, de nouveau.

-Parlez lui-en également et revenez me voir pour qu'on arrange un planning ou un plan, quelque chose de concret comme vous le dites si bien. Vous pouvez disposer.


	22. Chapter 22 : La confrontation

Jusqu'où vont tes mensonges Malefoy ?

Que ce serait-il passer si c'était HERMIONE qui avait surpris la conversation entre Drago et Rogue en 6ème année ( à la place de HARRY) alors que la gryffondor sortait avec le serpentard à l'abri des regards ?

Happy end

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers, les personnages, lieux et autres accessoires magiques appartiennent à JKR.

Chapitre 22 : La confrontation

En sortant du bureau de Rogue, elle savait que l'heure de la confrontation avait sonné et plus que jamais, elle était décidée à trouver toutes les solutions possibles.

Par chance, elle le croisa dans un couloir désert, et ils s'installèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Comme à leur habitude, l'un fermait la porte à clé, tandis que l'autre lançait un Assurdiato. Ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque entende ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, ne sachant pas lequel des deux devait commencer.

Elle prit la parole en premier :

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir fais souffrir quand tu m'as vu avec Ron mais c'est juste un ami et on s'est réconciliés lui et moi, il ne recommencera pas, je te le promets. Il m'a dit pour le QG et ça m'a attristé parce que j'ai cru que tu me l'avais caché, comme la dernière fois, mais j'ai mal réagis, j'aurai dû t'écouter et revenir plus tôt. Pardon.

-C'est pas grave, je peux comprendre mais tu sais, je ne veux plus que ça arrive à nouveau, parce que je ne sais plus penser sans toi. J'ai eu peur de me retrouver dans le QG sans pouvoir te revoir.

-Justement, je sors du bureau de Rogue, il voulait me voir à ce propos. Il pense que tu ne devrais pas y retourner trop tôt, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi parait-il. Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur, mais je ne le vois pas te faire du mal, sous les yeux de tes parents et sous leur propre toit ! Sachant que ta tante aussi te protégera. Je pense, personnellement, que tu devrais y retourner. Tu sais pour avoir des informations.

-Et donc ce sont mes options ? Dormir dehors, ne plus te revoir ou trahir mes propres parents ?

-Nan attends, ne sois pas si mauvais, tu n'as pas encore écouté le plan.

-Evidemment, madame a toujours un plan.

-ça signifie quoi ça ? Moi j'essaie juste de t'aider, alors t'en prends pas à moi !

-M'aider ? Et mon avis, ça t'intéresses ? Tu m'ignores pendant je ne sais combien de temps et un beau jour tu viens avec un plan que je devrais suivre puisqu'il est fait pour m'aider ? J'aimerai pouvoir choisir moi-même ce qui va m'aider putain ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes plans !

-Très bien, alors dis moi tu vas faire quoi hein ? Quand le château fermera ses portes ? Il faudra bien que tu ailles quelque part.

-Et bien ce sera chez moi, comme je l'ai toujours fait ! Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui se passe là-bas.

-Mais c'est son QG ! Il se passe des choses atroces, ta mère te l'a dit !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ?! C'est son QG depuis que je suis gamin, y a toujours eu pleins de Mangemorts et des sorts impardonnables fusants de tout côté. C'est une routine maintenant, tu le comprends ça ? Alors je ne fuirai pas, je n'abandonnerai pas mes parents.

-Et tu ne les trahiras pas non plus je suppose ?

-Exact.

-Alors tu laisseras tout couler, et un beau jour, tu seras envoyé en prison car tu portes la marque !

-Ecoute j'ai aidé à sauver Dumbledore, ça plaidera déjà en ma faveur ! Et tu témoigneras, Rogue, Harry et Dumbledore aussi !

-Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Tu as commencé à nous aider Drago. Et tu es important pour nous, pour la guerre qui se prépare. Ne t'arrêtes as en si bon chemin ! Un monde de paix pour vivre avec tes parents, est-ce réellement une trahison ? Si tu pouvais leur sauver la vie, Drago, hésiterais-tu une seule seconde ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fous encore du côté de Voldemort ?

-Je ne suis pas de son côté, juste je n'apprécie pas le fait de devoir donner des informations à son sujet, tu sais ce qui peut arriver s'il le découvre.

-Et bien, à ce moment là tu fuiras, parce que ta vie en dépend, et je te cacherai. Tu viendras dans mon monde, il ne t'y trouvera pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre Drago.

-Il pourrait tomber sur une lettre, …

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas connaitre mon plan, mais dans celui-ci il n'y a aucune lettre, aucune trace,… tu pourrais faire passer tes infos en parlant discrètement avec Rogue de tout ce que tu sais et lui nous le dirai, en face à face, puisque lui fera sans doute plus d'aller retour que toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, ça à l'air difficile ?

-Non, pas tant que ça, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas imaginé les choses sous cet angle. Mais je ne trahirai pas mes parents.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande. On voudra des noms, des faits, des victimes et les nouveautés, leurs plans, etc. Ca nous permettra d'avoir une longueur d'avance pour le battre et de condamner ses partisans à sa chute, mais tes parents pourront être amnistiés grâce à tes actes ! Drago, tu es tellement plus courageux et fort que tu ne le penses ! Et sans toi, la paix sera impossible. J'ai besoin de toi, le monde à besoin de toi. Ne renonces pas à te battre, s'il te plait.

-De toute façon, tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, toi. Aller viens là, dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu m'avais beaucoup manqué. Tu sais j'ai peur aussi de ce qui pourrait arriver, tu sais, si on ne parvient pas à le détruire.

-Ecoute, dans mes souvenirs, ceux de la pensine, certains indices laissent à penser qu'il est immortel … Je pense que Dumbledore pourrais trouver une solution pour l'affaiblir mais pas le tuer. Ce n'est que partie remise et tout recommence à chaque fois. Regarde, il a déjà survécu tellement longtemps qu'on le croyait mort, et le revoilà. La scène sera toujours la même.

-Drago, justement Dumbledore à donner à Harry des informations pour pouvoir le rendre de nouveau mortel.

-Pourquoi à lui ?

-Tu te rappelles de la prophétie ?

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Mais si ! Harry est l'élu ! Rappel toi, la prophétie disais : « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_

-Donc Harry est le seul à pouvoir le tuer ?

-Le tuer oui, le rendre mortel, pas vraiment. En fait, quand il était jeune, Tom JEDUSOR a brisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et les a placé dans des objets, ce sont les Horcruxes. C'est une forme de magie noire très ancienne et peu connue. C'est pour cela qu'il a survécu, car son âme est toujours vivante dans ces objets. En détruisant tous les objets, on tue les parts de l'âme de Voldemort et il redevient mortel. L'année prochaine, on ira avec Harry et Ron à la recherche de ses Horcruxes pendant que tu continueras ta mission d'espionnage.

-Non ! J'espionne tout l'été, je fouille tous les écrits et écoute toutes les conversations, mais l'été fini, je pars les chercher avec vous.

-C'est une recherche difficile Drago, on ne sait pas ni où ils sont, ni comment les détruire.

-Et bien on a tout l'été pour trouver le maximum d'indice et ensuite on part à l'aventure. On les détruira un par un et Harry pourra le tuer. C'est une sacrée guerre, mais je t'assure que je suis déterminé.

-Très bien, alors on ira prévenir Rogue et Dumbledore, ils savent certainement plus de choses que nous. Ca nous aidera. En tout cas c'est gentil de te proposer.

-C'est un peu égoïste, je ne veux pas te laisser avec deux hommes, loin de moi ! Et en vrai, je serai plus impliqué dans sa chute, donc je ne risquerai pas d'aller à Azkaban !

-Et tout le monde y trouve son compte. Parfait, conclut-elle.»

Il prit sa main et l'emmena devant la salle sur demande, puis quand elle s'ouvrit, elle découvrit quelque chose dont elle ne s'attendait pas ! La salle était devenue une chambre. Elle fut impressionnée de la présence d'esprit de son copain.

« Loin de toi pendant ces quelques jours, j'aurai quand même eu une idée lumineuse : le soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, pensant trop à toi, et je m'imaginais dormir avec toi mais je savais que dans la salle commune, ça ne serai pas passé inaperçu. J'ai donc été créatif sur la manière de réaliser mon vœu. Tu participes ?

-Avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle.»

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et même si elle avait encore bien des choses à voir avec lui, ils étaient fatigués et elle préféra lui accorder une nuit tranquille, comme il le souhaitait, peut-être la dernière avant longtemps, ou pire, la dernière avant une catastrophe.


	23. Chapter 23 : Réunion

Chap 23 : Réunion

Rogue, ne donnant plus de cours sous prétexte de chercher la faille d'entrée de l'école, passait ses journées auprès de Dumbledore. Recherchant toutes les informations qui leurs seraient utiles pour tuer Vous-Savez-Qui.  
Ainsi, quand Hermione et Drago voulaient leur évoquer le planning des vacances et de la rentrée, ils savaient où aller. Sachant qu'ils apprendraient des choses importantes, ils invitèrent Ron et Harry à se joindre à eux.

Quand Harry se retrouva en face de Dumbledore, son sourire s'agrandit. Il le serra dans ses bras et le vieil homme lui dit :

« Ravi de te revoir mon grand. » et Harry hocha la tête pour réponse et après un instant à tous se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ils s'installèrent.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous les six autour d'une grande table, pleine de livres et de parchemins.

Ils discutèrent plusieurs heures, le ton montant de temps en temps, il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas tous amis, et c'étaient bizarre de se voir réunis ainsi.

Ils avaient convenus que cet été, Drago et Rogue devenaient des espions complices l'un de l'autres, et toutes leurs informations iraient à l'Ordre du Phoenix, pour qu'ils puissent agir, pendant que Dumbeldore avec le trio d'or, continuerais de chercher les informations nécessaires pour la recherche des Horcruxes, et créer des plans pour les récupérer. Tout serait donc anticipé dans les moindres détails. 

« -A propos des Horcruxes, nous avons découvert comment les détruire, grâce au carnet rapporté de la chambre des secrets et la bague des Gaunt que nous avons récupérer. Ainsi, il y en a 2 de moins. Grâce à différents souvenirs, dont celui de Slughorn, merci Harry, nous savons qu'il en a créer 6. Il en reste donc 4. Nous pensons qu'il y aurait le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Nous ignorons quel peut être le troisième mais il serait probable que Nagini, son serpent, soit le dernier. Je pense que les souvenirs de Draco peuvent le confirmer ou bien rajouter des choses dont nous ignorons. Lèves-toi, s'il te plait. »

Ils plongèrent à deux dans ses souvenirs, les mêmes que Hermione avait déjà vu, sans vraiment prendre le temps d'analyser les indices. Pourtant, ils en étaient remplis, une vraie mine d'or pour Dumbledore qui cherchait depuis tant d'années.

Et en effet, dans ses souvenirs, Nagini paraissais bien trop important aux yeux de Vous-Savez-Qui, pour être un simple animal de compagnie. Ils ont donc validé l'hypothèse du Horcruxe.  
De plus, la coupe de Poufsouffle, s'était par plusieurs fois retrouver dans les décors, en arrière plan des scènes de sa mémoire, décorant simplement les meubles du Manoir. Ainsi, elle ne devrait pas être très loin, et il serait facile pour Drago, d'interroger sa mère à ce sujet.

La réunion pris donc fin et, comme pour l'AD, ils se créèrent des pièces permettant de communiquer et chacun avait la sienne. Ils pouvaient même choisir les destinataires : tout le groupe ou le membre auquel il souhait s'adresser tout particulièrement.


	24. Chapter 24 : Pré-au-Lard

Comme ils savaient que leur dernière année touchait à sa fin, ils voulaient profiter de leurs derniers instants, et puisqu'il faisait beau, ils partirent pour Pré-au-lard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago, comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis leur première rentrée. En y repensant sur la route, Hermione ne put qu'en rire. Tout avait tellement changé. Elle n'était plus seule en compagnie de ses livres. Elle n'était plus jeune et insouciante, elle était devenue une femme dans un monde différent de celui ou elle avait grandi. Et de base, Drago ne se gênais pas pour le lui rappeler par des insultes « sang de bourbe ». Et puis, il avait plus grandi qu'elle et il s'était bien rendu compte que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Peut être qu'il y a bien deux types de personnes : les bons et les mauvais mais cela ne pouvais pas avoir un rapport avec le sang que l'on possède de notre héritage. Et donc il avait pris une direction différente de ses parents. Il allait combattre Voldemort auprès d'elle. Ses parents, surtout Lucius, risque de ne pas survivre s'il apprend cela. Elle imaginait bien la scène : « Père, je vous présente Hermione qui a des parents Moldus et avec elle, je compte tuer Voldemort qui se trouve être la personne que vous voulez le plus impressionné au monde », face à cela il aurait probablement fait un infarctus. Il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas pour l'instant. Il allait essayer de récupérer son fils par tout moyen et elle n'était parfois pas sûre de faire le poids. Mais elle lui en parlerait un jour. Plus tard, car elle voulait profiter.

En arrivant, Ron et Harry voulaient passer voir le magasin de farce et attrapes de Fred et Georges, mais les amoureux, n'étant pas intéressés allèrent se commander une bièraubeurre au trois balais.

« Ça me fais bizarre d'être ici avec toi, dit-il, ça me fais très plaisir mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exposer au public comme ça…

-Tu sais on ne peut pas se cacher indéfiniment. On peut se permettre un peu plus de liberté. Et puis on est a Pré-au-Lard, ce n'est pas comme si on était a King's cross devant nos parents …

-Et donc ça se passera comment demain a King's Cross ?

\- Et bien dans le train nous serons ensemble et a partir du moment où on descendra, on redeviendra les enfants de nos parents c'est tout. On se reverra dans 2 mois, quand on leur fera croire que l'on retourne à Poudlard.

\- Hermione, tu me manqueras beaucoup. Tu sais j'ai pris l'habitude de te voir souvent, et même si on a eu quelques difficultés cette année, il y a eu beaucoup de positif. Je crois que maintenant tu me fais plus confiance.

-Oui et tu sais j'aurais dû te faire confiance dès le début, ça nous aurais évité quelques engueulades. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour chacune d'entre elle …

-Non ce n'est pas toujours ta faute chérie, -elle rougit a ce surnom- c'est les circonstances et nous deux. Et n'y pense plus, c'est derrière nous maintenant. Détends-toi et laisse-moi te contempler. Je ne veux jamais oublier ce premier moment entre nous. On est officiellement en rendez vous galant la non ?

-Oui on dirait, répondit-elle en rigolant, enfin c'est tout comme ! A l'exception que je n'ai pas stressée et passée 3 heures dans ma salle de bain avant !

\- Tu n'en a pas besoin de toute façon.

\- Ose me dire, que tu n'aurais pas préféré un vrai rendez vous a une soirée, ou je me serai investie dans ma tenue, dans mes cheveux…

\- Bien sûr que si, j'aurai adoré être ton cavalier à ce genre de soirée chic. En tout cas si tu me faisais une arrivée comme tu l'a fais au bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers, je peux te promettre que je ne t'aurais pas lâché de la soirée et que j'aurai été très fier. Et je t'aurais raccompagné pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien et je me serais même autorisé à penser à toi toute la nuit suivante, ne dormant pas car ta beauté me hanterait encore.

\- Sauf que tu n'étais pas mon cavalier ce soir là. Tu aurais aimé l'être ? Enfin je … tu m'as remarqué ce soir là ?

-Evidement que je tai remarqué Hermione, tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour toi.

-Même toi qui me détestait ?

\- Même moi. Et à ce moment je te détestais encore plus que d'habitude. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'étais comme interdite, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui a cette soirée mais que la seule que je voulais vraiment c'étais toi, c'étais le péché. Et je t'ai détesté de m'attirer autant, je ne pouvais plus regarder autre chose, je voyais à ton sourire que tu étais heureuse et ça me faisais chaud au cœur jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je n'en étais pas la cause et à ce moment là, ça m'a fais mal et je croyais que je ne serai jamais la cause de ton sourire, Hermione. Et je suis tellement content de savoir que je me suis trompé et qu'on peut toujours braver l'impossible. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas ce mot. Je n'avais pas de solution quand on m'a demandé de tuer Dumbledore, et là où je voyais l'impossible tu as tout rendu possible. La mort de Voldemort aussi, tu sais je le pensais immortel puisque c'est ce dont il se vante depuis toutes ces années et toi tu m'annonces que c'est réversible, tout simplement. Tu es merveilleuse. En quoi d'autres encore tu vas me faire croire ? Comment tu vas me sauver encore Hermione ? Parce que oui tu l'a déjà fais et je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Toi et moi ça ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu te livre autant à moi…

\- A qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais fais de déclaration si longue, et surtout qui touche a ce que tu penses. Ca me fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci Drago.

\- Tu as le droit de m'appeler avec un surnom tu sais ? Quelque chose de plus personnel…

-Oh, pour l'instant j'ai encore l'impression que « Drago » est personnel, j'ai encore l'habitude de « Malefoy »

-Pas de problème, ma belle. Tu sais que je pourrais attendre toute ma vie pour toi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Je veux te dire ce que je n'ai jamais dis a personne. Je t'aime Hermione.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Et pour casser l'ambiance très romantique du moment, Harry et Ron débarquèrent, non en silence, et comme pour clore leur petit moment, Drago fit un clin d'œil à sa bien aimée, sans que les autres autours ne s'en rendent compte.

C'est ainsi, qu'ils passèrent leur après-midi, à discuter et rire, oublier pendant quelques instants le poids de leur mission qui allait commencer très bientôt. Et ils rentrèrent au château, que tard dans la nuit sombre.


End file.
